Only the Beginning
by autumnfierystar04
Summary: Post Inception. The team re-unites for another job, this round however, involving Ariadne's family and O/C. Aiming for a happy ending, including a pairing of Arthur and Ariadne. That is if Ariadne's family allows it!
1. A View From Afar

**Author's notes:** Set straight after the Fischer job. I of course, do not own Inception in any way (except for the movie tickets that I bought to go see this epic creation), and this story is written only to get my ideas off my chest. You just happen to be able to judge it :P

* * *

Ariadne stood not too close to the carousel, trying to prevent being pushed around by other less concerned passages as luggage of various sizes and colours rotate pass. She was still trying to overcome the bouts of nausea and jetlag that has suddenly set in after waking up from what feels like weeks in the dream world. _It was only ten hours. Pull yourself together._ Her hand tightened on the gold totem. She had a sudden urge to pull it out of her pocket and testing it on the nearest flat surface. _Not now, too many people. At least decide on where you want to go first.  
_

Cobb walked passed her, his luggage in one hand, departure ticket in the other. He was going home. Cobb gave her a slight nod, acknowledging her for what she'd done for him. She smiled back. Eames stood on the other side of the terminal, leaning on his trolley, looking utterly relaxed while Yusuf was tugging his baggage off the carousel. _This is it. Everybody is leaving. Where are you going to go now?_ The thought gave her another wave of nausea.

The crowd thinned slightly, and Ariadne saw her non-descriptive hand luggage. She looked around the terminal again and caught the back of Saito as he left. Her heart skipped a beat. Glad that both her hands were occupied and thus prevented from shaking, she pulled her luggage along to the queue at the ticket counter, passing a determined looking Fischer on the phone. _He's not here. Organized as he is, he probably left before the rush. _A voice cut Ariadne out of her reverie. 'How can I help you?'

'Uh, one-way to Paris please,' said Ariadne to the pretty clerk at the desk, surprised that she knew her destination all along.

'There are a couple of seats left for a direct to Charles de Gaulle leaving at 1320, would that be suitable? Madam?'

Ariadne checked her watch. It was a little pass 12.

'The next flight will be tonight at 1800 hours if that is more convenient for you? Check-in for the earlier flight is almost closed.'

'No, the 1:20 flight will be great,' said Ariadne as she paid for her ticket with what's left in her wallet and declined her baggage for check-in.

'Head straight to gate 16; just follow the corridor and it's on your left. You should be boarding very soon. Have a safe trip!'

'Thanks.'

With a quick intake of breath, Ariadne pulled along her now-handbag and glanced around the Arrivals area. The luggage carousel was swivelling a couple of baggage with no one there to claim them. Everybody has headed home, and now, so was she. Slowly exhaling, Ariadne turned and headed towards the Departures corridor, not realizing that all this time, Arthur had yet to collect his luggage. He smiled to himself as Ariadne flicked her bishop over and over on the window ledge before lining up at gate 16. He was watching the novice team-member from the upstairs Arrivals gate, making sure that she was safe, and was heading home. That was his responsibility as the point-man.

* * *

**Post Scripts:** Hey guys, this is my first ever story that I've published (and a hundred others that I won't) so feel free to comment, as we all know that's the only way to grow as a writer! Enjoy, and I'll try to update and add more chapters over the coming days, likely a chapter a week? (How others can update a chapter a day is beyond me... lol!)

I am hoping for a multi-chapter story so... I'll see how I'll manage. Cheers, Lyn.


	2. Job Offers You Could Refuse

**Author's notes:** Hey fellow writers and readers. Wow, my inbox was flooded with notices that people actually favourited this story, and left wonderful comments. Now I definitely can't _not_ finish this story (though when I finish is another story all in itself). Can't thank you enough, so I will reward you with a chapter almost three times as long as the first :P

Eat your heart out.

* * *

'Ariadne. I have a surprise for you.'

She was getting some suggestions from her mentor, putting in the final touches of some of her designs for her portfolio. Graduation is a week away, and she already has three potential job offers lined up, all thanks to Professor Miles himself.

'Haven't you done enough already, Professor? I thought you weren't supposed to show favouritism.'

'It's for your graduation.'

Ariadne looked up from her sketch. 'What about it?'

'Turn up and find out.'

'I wasn't going to _not_ turn up! It is years of my work in here, and I want to get recognized, damn it,' and she waved her thick portfolio around. Professor Miles smiled at the child's sarcastic tone and antics. 'I'll see you in a week's time?'

Tucking her portfolio away into her satchel, Ariadne smiled. 'Thanks for everything Professor,' and she meant it. It had been almost two months since she left L.A., when her degree in architecture seemed insignificant, when the Professor was there to comfort her...

'_But you're here, are you not? To finish what you've started,' _said Professor Miles. _'I want to see my top student graduate, move on to better things. See the world...'  
_

Ariadne shook her head. _'I've seen the world and more, and there is nothing else!'  
_

'_You see, that is where you are wrong. Architecture is merely a platform for your talent. Once you're done here, there are other places to go, things to do, things to accomplish. For you, it's only just the beginning. Don't dwell on the pass, and you'll always have a place here should you ever need one.'  
_

'_Professor, I -'  
_

'_Never have doubts my dear Ariadne. It shows in our work. The best architectures are the confident ones, and you are, by far, holding the most potential. You shouldn't need me to remind you of that.'  
_

She smiled at that memory, and quickly turned down the hall to reserve her graduation gown.

* * *

'Ariadne, right? Go, they called you!'

The girl to Ariadne's right nudged her. When the chairman repeated her name, she stood up to polite applause. _Just don't make a fool of yourself like you just did, okay?_ She climbed the short platform, treading carefully around the floor-lengthed gown, and shook the hands of the chancellor from the department of Architecture. 'Congratulations,' was all he said, his eyes already averted to the next graduate in line. _Well that was anti-climatic.  
_

Ariadne followed the previous graduate to return to their seats. It wasn't until everyone has received their certificates within the department that the graduates can mingle with family and friends in the crowd. _Well, that excludes you then..._ But something froze Ariadne's train of thoughts. Eames was enthusiastically waving at her from the middle aisle of seats, next to Professor Miles and Cobb, who seemed younger than the last time she saw him. Standing next to him in his immaculate three piece suit was Arthur. Ariadne smiled. They were here for her, and she didn't need to check on her gold bishop to know that this was reality. It felt so real.

'HEY. I have family too but _I'm_ not holding up the line. Move it!'

It was the same girl that nudged her. Ariadne turned to see a line forming behind her. All the graduates didn't dare break their alphabetized seating arrangements and so needed Ariadne to lead them back. 'Sorry.'

'Yeah, can we go now? Everyone's staring.'

Ariadne walked with a little more bounce after she heard Eames chuckling over the commotion she'd caused. She took out her bishop. It felt right in her hand. _They're really here.  
_

_

* * *

_

They were celebrating in Miles unused office, using the Professor's work desk as an open bar. Eames waved a bottle of champagne around.

'More, anyone?'

A chorus of 'no' replied.

'I think that you had more than enough,' said Arthur, removing the rest of the drinks off the table and out of Eames reach.

'We've got business to discuss,' said Cobb.

Both the Professor and Ariadne turned to Cobb.

'You didn't mention there was a job when I asked you here.'

'There's a job offer?'

'Oh, business, business, business. Don't you ever do anything fun? Ariadne just graduated for crying out loud. Our very own architect and you want to discuss this now? Can't we do it tomorrow?' Eames interjected.

'You have a job set up for tomorrow? When were you planning to tell me this?'

'What's going to happen tomorrow?'

'Miles, it's a small job, really. I'll be back with the kids in no time. Ariadne, before you agree to anything, perhaps its better you understand what the job is first,' Cobb said, as he turned from the Professor to her.

Ariadne quickly glanced at the Professor. 'I won't do it if I don't have your approval.'

Eames and Cobb fell quiet, looking at the Professor's reaction, while Arthur focused instead on Ariadne. She gazed back at him, and he understood.

'Ariadne, I think my work here is done, in terms of guiding you. You'll do what's right. Just be careful, Dom has a tendency to _attract_ risky jobs,' said Miles, as he turned to the other three. 'I expect that her wishes are respected in every aspect of any job that you'll lead.' He stood up, 'I think I'll retire for the night. Make sure that she gets home safe.'

'Professor... thank you.'

'I still want you to send away that portfolio of yours like you initially intended before...' Miles waved his hand around the other men in the room. 'Congrats again, Ariadne, and good night. 'Night gentlemen. Dom, don't forget to lock up?' and with that, Miles left the room, the old office door closed with a resounding click.

'Well, that was like being in a lecture.'

'Eames, shut up. Ariadne, you okay?'

Arthur reached over and touched her shoulder reassuringly. 'Come on, let's get you home.'

'Yeah, I'm fine. What happens now?'

'Nothing. We get some rest,' stated Arthur. He stood up, taking her with him towards the exit.

'Nine, sharp, tomorrow,' said Cobb.

'Yeah, and bring coffee. I feel a hangover coming.'

'I'm going to bring poison,' muttered Arthur, as he reached the door.

'Hey, I heard that,' replied Eames.

Ariadne smiled.

* * *

Arthur led her to a small black hatchback. 'This car yours?'

'Hired it for the length of our stay,' he answered, and led her to the front seat and closed the door for her. Ariadne gave him her address to her apartment, and they drove in silence.

'I'm sorry about what happened.'

Ariadne chuckled what seems like her millionth laughter today. 'Eames will always be Eames, it's not your fault.'

Arthur's face frowned. 'No, I meant that time at the airport, after we landed.'

'Oh.' She had stowed away that memory when she accepted that dream sharing was a one-off thing, and that her architecture degree, that was her life, her reality.

More silence.

'I assume you've come to rely on Miles. That's why you asked him today, if you could come and work with us?'

'Yeah... I didn't want to just leave him for a job that might not last a week, and after everything that he'd done for me too. How can I ever look at him the same way again?' said Ariadne, looking up at Arthur.

'It would feel like a betrayal,' he said, his eyes leaving the safety of the road to return eye-contact with her.

'I would say disrespectful, but yes, I do feel loyal to the Professor.'

More silence, then Ariadne turned in her seat to face Arthur, her voice slightly tainted with anger. 'You're here, now, working a case. But once that's done, you'll be gone to god knows where. I know it's not safe, considering the job but-would it be too much to ask for a little stability? I can't see the team come together just to break up again, pretending nothing happened, acting as strangers. I just... I won't.'

The car slowed down at the busy intersection, and Arthur took the chance to steal another glance at her. 'I am _sorry_.'

'Arthur -'

'No, you misunderstand. I should have prepped you before the flight, hell, you should have known before you'd take up the Fischer job. But you were new, and our last architect hadn't actually felt that close to the team. We thought that a clean break would make it easier for you to move on, and you did. You left for Paris and returned to class the following day.'

'Wait, how would you know that?'

'I'm always the last to leave after a job. Made sure everyone made a safe exit. You found your way back to Miles didn't you? He said you took some time to adjust but eventually settled in.'

'You've been keeping in contact with the Professor?'

'He didn't tell me much. Just enough.' Arthur gave his passenger a fleeting look, and the car once again fell into silence.

'I was worried about the team.'

Arthur took a deep breath and explained. 'The less you knew then, the better off you'd be.'

Ariadne shook her head. _Always thinking about the team, about their safety. A phone call wouldn't hurt, could it?  
_

Ariadne was about to voice her thoughts when they passed a tall building with Victorian-era architecture. 'You just missed my apartment,' Ariadne said, glancing at the driver. Arthur's face was of uttermost concentration on the road. _Great. Now he's ignoring me._ He suddenly took a sharp left and bypassed a red light. His manoeuvre received a barrage of honking from the opposite lane.

'Arthur, what -'

'We got a tail.'

* * *

**Post Scripts:** So it's Monday, and I got to go to school in like, 6 hours. I'll probably (consistantly too) update every weekend? I don't know, it depends on many things. Saw Inception for the 3rd time today. Still epic. Any ideas as to how you'll like the next chapters to head would be very grateful, though I have built the backbone of the stroyline already as a back-up, LOL.


	3. A Picture Speak A Thousand Words

**Author's notes:** It's been a while, and this plot has taken so many twists and turns that I'm amazed it even got completed! I hope you don't mind me adding in some surnames for our plot's sake? Hope it's good. We'll meet parents in the next chapters. I smell family feud.

Welcome to my world of attention deficit.

* * *

'Arthur, slow down or you'll get us both killed!' Ariadne said, unable to hide her fear. She didn't actually doubt the point-man's driving skills, as he expertly weaved in-between the three lanes of traffic, but it was attracting a lot of unwanted attention. _Let's get the police involved and try to explain the ten car pile-up we left in our wake._ She turned to her left to look behind her. 'They're still onto us.'

'I know. But that's not our only problem,' said Arthur, his eyes never stopped alternating between the road in front of him and the car tailing them.

'Not our _only_ problem?' Ariadne said in shock. 'Care to elaborate that while trying not to run over those pedestrians?'

'They probably tailed us from campus, which means they -'

'Might be onto Cobb, Eames and the Professor,' said Ariadne, as she considers how the night that started so beautifully can turn so dire. 'Crap.'

'Yeah, well _if_ we lose the cars and make it out alive,' Arthur smiled at Ariadne and continued, 'we'll warn them. Hopefully they're still getting drunk in Miles office and hasn't left yet.'

'Wait, what? You said cars,' Ariadne repeated. She checked behind her again and sure enough, behind the tail was another car following their erratic path. 'That's just great!'

Arthur turned, this time managing to do so legally at a green light, onto a quieter street. 'This should take us to the -'

Wherever it was supposed to take them, Ariadne never found out as a black 4WD, the same as their second tail, cut right in front of their path. Arthur braked in time to prevent a collision, and changed gears to reverse when the driver of the black jumped out and yelled, 'wait, are you with Cobb's team? We're Mr. Saito's guards. Our other team have followed your tail. You're good.'

Ariadne stole a look at Arthur. 'Saito put guards on us? Why?'

'Because he's the one that offered us a job,' Arthur simply stated, the car still running.

'Still, it doesn't justify the fact that they chased us through downtown Paris,' mumbled Ariadne in return.

Arthur reached behind his back and pulled out a hand gun. 'Stay here,' was all he said, leaving the keys in the ignition and stepped out to the other driver who was still standing there patiently, waiting. She could barely make out the conversation.

'How do I know you're Saito's guard?'

'Because if we weren't, I'll be talking to two dead bodies instead. Arthur, am I correct? And that girl must be Ariadne.' The driver turned towards Arthur's passenger and flashed what she thought, was a warm smile.

Arthur remained silent, his gun held loose on his side, making it obvious that he's willing to fight, if it ever came to that. Ariadne sure hoped not, as the black car opened and three more men in black suits came to stand behind the driver. They were outnumbered. The fact that they each carried two holsters each didn't help Arthur's case either.

Ariadne jumped out of the car, the hatchback making a continuous _ding_ sound for leaving the car door open.

'Ariadne, I told you to stay in the car!' said Arthur, not trying to conceal his anger and disappointment as she ran up to stand next to him. Arthur took half a step sideways to better give her cover.

'Brave one you have there,' said the amused driver, who saw Arthur's movement and added, 'but we mean no harm to either of you.' He was then distracted by a phone call, and spoke in a foreign language that Ariadne can only safely assume as a south-east Asian dialect.

'My other team has, uh, cornered your tail. If you wish to find out why he did such a foolish thing, you are welcome to follow us in your car. We'll be at the warehouse near Pier 9. I think you know where I'm talking about, _Mr. Chase_?'

Arthur raised his eyebrows either out of confusion or recognition of his name, Ariadne wasn't sure. 'We'll follow you,' and he took his passenger by the arm and lead her in front.

Arthur started the car and followed the black car as it turned left onto another small street.

'Arthur Chase? Is that your real -'

'_Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?_ You could have gotten yourself killed!' Arthur fumed.

Recovering from the shock of hearing Arthur's sharp voice, Ariadne retaliated, 'well if they _were_ going to kill us, what chance did I have sitting in the car? This tiny thing isn't exactly bullet-proof.'

'I left the keys here in case you needed to get away. You need to think of yourself first Ariadne, because in the field, things can happen in a heartbeat. You need to know your exits,' said Arthur, his voice still angry.

'Well even if I did managed to slide into your seat and start the car, what about you?' quipped Ariadne, her face turning pink in embarrassment of the origin of this conversation. 'Just leave you there?'

'Yes!' Arthur snapped.

Something lodged in Ariadne's throat that made it impossible for her to answer back, even if she wanted to. She was suddenly interested in the street lamps outside of her passenger window, and the car lapsed into silence again, not for the first time tonight. It was however; full of tension as opposed to the peaceful one they had before they realized their tail.

'Sometimes you just have to take one of the team,' said Arthur quietly.

'Then perhaps I don't want to be part of this ridiculous notion you call a team.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't. You'll be safer,' said Arthur as he slowed the car down to park behind the black car.

The other team was already there, their car parked closest to the warehouse doors. The man who was standing there saw the arrival of the black 4WD and Arthur's hatchback quickly ran towards the driver and explained the situation. The driver then waved him away and he disappeared into the warehouse. He then exited his car and approached Ariadne's side of the vehicle. 'They got him in there. You don't mind if we use one of your workbenches?'

Arthur slipped out of the car and followed the driver. 'No, as long as it's not mine.'

'Wait,' said Ariadne, this time closing the door properly before falling into step with the two men. 'Your _workbench?_'

'Yes, this is the warehouse I've been told to set up. So it means you really are Saito's men,' stated Arthur, turning to look at the driver.

'Like I said, I am to keep an eye out for you,' and he indicated his companions on either side of him, 'on Mr. Saito's request.'

They entered the warehouse. It was pleasantly lit, Ariadne mused. The soft golden tones gave off a sense of warmth, though the tall cement columns cancelled out that thought. _At least there are plenty of windows for some natural light in the mornings._ She always liked the feeling being outdoors.

While Ariadne was admiring the interior design of the warehouse, Arthur followed the driver to a gagged man tied securely to all four post of a table.

'Well, at least it's not my bench.'

Ariadne followed Arthur to the table and looked down at their tailgater. 'Oh, so whose workbench is it?', trying to remain calm at the sight of the captive.

Arthur smirked. 'Eames.'

She turned to the driver. 'I'm sorry; we don't even know your name.'

'Oh, my apologies. You may call me Zang. My associates here speak very little English I'm afraid, but they are useful enough. He gave her that warm smile again, and she couldn't help but trust him.

'So, are you going to uh, _hurt_,' she nodded towards the gagged and bound man, 'him?'

Though the man's voice was muffled, they're assuming he's trying to plead no to that particular situation as well.

'Well, Mr. Saito has been notified, and is heading here now. He's also informed Cobb and all those relevant to this little _situation_,' and Zang nodded towards their target. '"He is not to be harmed" was all Saito asked. Shame for us, torture is out of the question...'

Ariadne was beginning to really like Zang, even if he is a little creepy.

'So why were you following us?' asked Ariadne, as she reached over to release his gag. Arthur stopped her attempt, and pulled her away from the table.

'What was he packing?' asked Arthur, his attention still on the person squirming on the table but directed the question at Zang.

Zang waved one of his associates over. He was carrying a handful of equipment pieces but it wasn't until he came right up to her that she saw what is was.

'A camera?' quipped Arthur in disbelieve.

'And other various recording gear.' The associate of Zang's then placed down all of the equipment next to the man, it spilled everywhere on Eames already cluttered desk.

'But that's good, right? No guns?' said Ariadne. At least there won't be a shootout.

Arthur pulled Ariadne out of the captive's earshot. 'No. It means he's not a professional. It means that we've become careless enough to attract attention of people who _shouldn't _know we exist.'

'The government?'

'No, I mean casual people. Like you, before you joined the team. I have to warn Cobb.'

Ariadne walked back over to Zang, while Arthur was speaking rapidly over the phone in the far corner. She gingerly removed the gag on her captive.

'Oh, thank GOD! Look, I was just doing a job, I wasn't going to hurt you, or anyone, I sw -'

'Shut up and answer her questions directly. No blabbering of any kind,' threatened Zang. Ariadne glanced up at him. He shrugged, 'he was driving my associates crazy with his constant talking.'

Ariadne didn't have the chance to repeat her question when crunching gravel could be heard and Saito, followed by three more men in black suits, entered the warehouse.

'Ariadne, nice to see that you're alright. May I have a word with you,' asked Saito, quite blatantly that took her by surprise.

'Uh,' she said, glancing up to see Arthur putting his cell phone away and heading towards her. 'Sure, I guess.'

Saito politely directed her to one of the stalls down the room when Arthur interjected, 'oh no you don't. Whatever it is, if it involves our architect, it involves the team. Cobb has just told me that you told him this job might be a conflict of interest. How so, and how does that concern Ariadne?'

'There is no time to explain now Mr. Chase, I must speak with Miss Blackwell in private.'

'Wait, how do you know my name? I've never -'

'No time to explain. Please, Ariadne. Is that how you prefer to be addressed?'

'My first name would suffice,' said Ariadne. 'But whatever it is, you can say it in front of Arthur too. Which in that case you might as well wait for the whole team to arrive because he'll tell Cobb, who would explain it to Eames and then there's no way Yusuf wouldn't know about it after that.'

At that moment, the door of the warehouse creaked as it opened to allow Cobb to rush in, followed closely by Eames and Yusuf.

'Sorry we're late, Yusuf was taking his precious little time. What did we miss?' Eames introduced himself.

'I had to pack my chemicals in a certain way, and that takes time. You don't want sedatives to release fumes during transport do you? Or perhaps you do, to improve that driving of yours,' said Yusuf, who look flustered, but cheered up when he saw Ariadne.

'Said the man who rolled me down the hill in a van.'

Cobb ignored his bickering teammates to stare down at their captive.

'Saito, what is going on? What does he,' Cobb pointed down to the still nameless man on the workbench, 'got to do with our Ariadne?'

'Shit. Why is he on my bench?' Eames muttered. He picked up the camera. 'You guys have to check this out.'

'Eames!' snapped Arthur, Cobb and Yusuf together.

'What? Unless this guy had good reasons to take pictures of Ariadne, I'd love to teach him some manners,' said Eames, dropping his care-free tone of voice for a threatening one.

'What?' Ariadne rushed toward Eames and stared down at the playback of pictures on the back of the camera. _On campus, during the graduation ceremony and even a couple of Arthur and me as we packed into his tiny rented car. Oh my god._ Ariadne felt faint.

Arthur only glanced at the camera to get a gist of its contents before placing a choke hold on the captive. 'Who is it that you work for?' asked Arthur. He could only choke and splutter in response.

'Arthur, stop it,' said Cobb.

Arthur reluctantly released his grip. The man was smart enough to keep silent throughout the whole scene except for the occasional cough or two.

'Tell us. Who are you, and what do you want with Ariadne? We'll let you go as soon as you tell us the truth, so save us all the bother. Whom is it that you work for?' repeated Cobb, keeping cool and taking charge of the spiralling situation.

'He is no one but an investigator, albeit a stupid and amateur one at that,' commented Saito.

'You _know him_?' said Arthur and Eames. They both quickly glanced at each other before Cobb cut in, 'An investigator for whom?'

This time, the investigator answered. 'The Blackwells,' he said, and fearing no retaliation from him speaking, he nodded towards Ariadne and continued. 'Her parents hired me.'

* * *

**Post Scripts: **Lol, love writing banters between the characters. Whenever I type, they just take on a mind of its own! If you have any suggestions as to Eames' first name (I'm assuming Eames is a last name, tell me if I'm wrong!), don't hesitate to heckle me about it.

Thanks to all those that put in the effort to leave a comment. Much appreciated. All those that add this story to your alert list(s), I'm doing this at 1130 at night just to appease you all (I'm not complaining though).

The next chapter is already forming in my head. I have one more O/C to add (apart from Ariadne's parents), so any guesses what happens next? Who knows, LOL. Enjoy.


	4. A Family Reunion of Sorts

**Author's notes:** OMG, finally I finished this chapter. It was so difficult to write, what with making sure the characters were actually in character, and that it flowed from the last chapter and will lead to the next one. Who knew writing can be so exhilarating and depressing all at once. Thanks for all those who reviewed, I highly enjoy reading them, LOL, it means a lot. So with no more adieu, enjoy my longest chapter yet.

When I grow up, _I_ want to be a tree.

* * *

There was stunned silence.

'What do you mean my parents hired you?' said Ariadne, approaching the man. 'I haven't spoken to them in years...'

'Almost five years, correct?'

Ariadne turned to that voice. It was Saito. 'You _knew_? About him,' Ariadne pointed at the investigator, 'and about my parents and you -' she paused, realising something. 'You were about to tell me just then, didn't you?'

'Well, they did warn me that you might get all emotional when you found out, but this is ridiculous. Can I go, please?' asked the investigator.

'Shut up!' said Ariadne, Arthur, Eames and Saito.

'Your parents are my employees, your first clients so to speak. That is if you're still willing to take up on my offer.'

'This is very unorthodox. I will not allow my team to attempt Extraction of any kind to those close to them, including, and especially family,' said Cobb, his voice hardening into a threat. He gave Ariadne a look, and they understood each other. _Mal.  
_

'No, not Extraction _per se_. I want you to train my clients _against_ Extraction.'

'Train them? Are they likely to have extractors coming after them?' asked Arthur.

'And my parents are linked in this how?'

'Perhaps I could answer both questions if I bought them in here?' said Saito, and he waved for one of his men who quickly ran off outside, followed closely by Zang.

'_They're here_?' said Ariadne. The adrenaline that had subsided from the car chase that evening suddenly returned to full force. _I can't believe I have a fight or flight response to my own parents.  
_

Ariadne exhaled through her mouth to prevent hyperventilating. _The Professor was right. Cobb does attract the risky jobs.  
_

Everyone looked at her with concern. 'You're going to be alright?' asked Arthur.

Ariadne didn't have time to reply when Saito's men returned with two people. A tall man with sandy-coloured hair was holding a shorter, stouter woman by her shoulders, her long dark hair whipping around her face from the wind outside. When the doors closed and the wind weakened, it revealed a very nervous looking woman, held together only be her husband.

'Oh, Ariadne, my Ariadne!' she cried, when she saw her daughter.

Ariadne stared down at the camera that she took off Eames. 'You'll have to give me a moment. I, uh, I need some air,' she said to no one in particular, turned and left through a side door of the warehouse. There was a short staircase that lead outside, and she sat on the middle step.

The night air was crisp, and it helped Ariadne clear her head. She let the camera fall limply from her hands, the neck strap dangling in her fingers. _So you decided on the flight reflex huh?  
_

She held her head on her knees to shut out her thoughts and focused on her ventilation. She was suddenly aware of a scent that reminded her of mint, mixed with a hint of cologne that the wind was blowing around. _I know that smell.  
_

'Is it okay that I join you?' asked Arthur. He sat down a step below her anyway.

Ariadne slowly lifted her head to face him. 'Is everything okay inside?'

'Don't you worry about inside.'

Ariadne gave a weak smile. That's what she liked about Arthur so much. He'd never pry, or demand to know anything unless you're willing. If you are, then he'll patiently wait for you.

'I'm sorry about just then, running out like that. It's been a while.'

Arthur just nodded understandably.

Ariadne gave a shuddering breath. 'I ran away when I was 18, to study here, in Paris. I always feel guilty when I think about _how_ I left them, but I can't say that I regret the decision,' explained Ariadne, and she thought about Mal, and how guilt can define a person. 'Can I trust you with this?'

'You can trust me with anything.'

Ariadne smiled, and started her story. 'My father's this great engineer and I grew up admiring his work. Only I wasn't great shakes at building, so I'd help him draw up blueprints for his designs. Then I started to draw for myself, and architecture just came naturally after that.

'Mother was doing the whole housewife thing, busy with me and Alex, and so from outside we must look like some picture perfect family. Father would train Alex how to fix the car and I was left to my own devices because there were only so many times you can clean the house, not that Mother agreed.'

Ariadne smiled to herself at the memory.

'Who's Alex?'

'He's my brother. He – he's dead,' said Ariadne, her face suddenly contorted in shame. 'He was in a car accident a couple of days after I left for Paris.'

Arthur could see her attempts to hold back tears.

'You loved him.'

'Yes, so much! He'd call me his little sis, and he had this part-time job where he'd save up so that we could travel the world together one day. He believed we'll grow old together and always having each other's back.

'So when they finally identified Alex's body in that wreckage, I travelled back to Sacramento for his funeral. My family was completely distraught, my Mother was not herself, she'd drink, you see, and Father just seemed so lost. He was closest to Alex,' Ariadne blinked and allowed for a few tears to escape. She'd never told anyone this, but now she was telling Arthur, who looked if possible, composed and concerned at the same time.

'So I took Alex's money that he saved for us, gave it all to charity, and moved back to Paris. My parents and I didn't really converse during or after the funeral. We just... lost touch.'

The silence was only broken by the howling wind. A storm was coming, and Arthur just waited.

'I was finishing school, and was applying everywhere for college. Neither of my parents were really enthusiastic about me studying away from home, including Alex. He said that families didn't leave each other,' Ariadne reminisced, 'because he was following Father into the engineering business.

'So when I either missed out on application dates, didn't get in or just never heard a reply from the colleges I applied for, I thought the only option was community college where I'd probably end up working in the same company as Father and Alex.'

'But you didn't.'

'No. My arts teacher, bless her, Mrs. Lefèvre, was a frequent flyer to France to visit her family, and she recommended the same university that she went to, to get her Arts degree. She wanted me to apply there, even though she knew my parents don't want me studying abroad. So she gave me a ton of homework that week, only for her to send those art pieces together with an application she filled out, to Paris. She was stubborn like that, just like how she wanted to keep her surname after marrying an American guy and then moved to Sacramento to teach.'

'And you got in.'

'With a scholarship.'

'Hrmm.'

'What?'

Arthur looked at her. 'Maybe it was meant to be.'

'Alex was never supposed to be in an accident.'

'No, but he did want you to be happy. Are you happy? I mean, of what you have achieved so far?'

Ariadne looked down at Arthur, contemplating his question. Arthur instinctively moved up a step to sit next to her and allowed her to lean against his shoulder. Ariadne closed her eyes and allowed Arthur to hold her tight, removing the camera that was still dangling in her hands. She didn't realize the wind chill til Arthur's warmth radiated everywhere, and she could sense the freshly ironed vest, the slight dry-cleaning musk and... _mint?  
_

'You shouldn't burden yourself with guilt. You did what you had to do, and you turned out fine,' said Arthur, giving Ariadne a supportive squeeze.

'I had architecture to fall back on, and the Professor. I can't imagine what Mother and Father had to go through; they lost both their children within days. I tried calling them after I've settled down, but they'd moved by then.'

'But they could have called you, it's a two-way street.'

Ariadne sighed, 'either way, they're here now. Maybe they'll forgive me.'

'You're not at fault. The fact that they got someone to look for you means they still love you.'

'You think?'

'Yeah, and we'll be in there with you.'

Ariadne chuckled at Arthur's comment. 'What?' asked Arthur.

Thinking back at the conversation they had when arriving at the warehouse, Ariadne said, 'I am part of the team you know. Cobb said so.'

Arthur looked down at her. 'Picked that up did you? Yeah, o_ur _Ariadne huh? Doesn't mean it's safe to be with us though. But I thought you didn't want to be part of the team?' humoured Arthur.

Ariadne removed her head from the comfort of Arthur's shoulder to look up at him. 'No, I don't want to be part of a team that leaves their teammates behind. It doesn't mean I don't want to be part of _your_ team.'

Arthur stared at Ariadne for awhile before standing up. 'I see. Well, in that case, the team awaits. You ready?' asked Arthur, holding out his hand.

'Yes,' replied Ariadne and she allowed Arthur to pull her up to meet her parents.

* * *

Cobb was deep in conversation with Saito and Ariadne's parents. The investigator had been released from his bonds with Saito's men and Eames blocking all the exits. The latter team member was actually smirking at him, causing the investigator great discomfort.

'Would you stop doing that Eames? You'll give him a heart attack,' said Arthur, walking over to Eames and placing the camera down on top of the other equipment pieces.

Yusuf walked over to Ariadne and gave her an encouraging smile while Arthur and Eames started disputing over the reasons why the investigator was tied to Eames desk out of all the available spaces in the warehouse.

'Your parents seem nice.'

Ariadne looked at Yusuf, whose hair was still to shaggy for her liking. 'They are. It's just taken me five years to appreciate all that they've done.' _Thanks Arthur.  
_

'Just let us talk to her, please?'

Cobb and Saito glanced at each other before Cobb said, 'she's your daughter,' and the Blackwells rushed towards Ariadne to give her a hug.

Arthur broke off his argument with Eames mid-sentence to come over and stand next to Ariadne.

'It's been too long. We are so sorry,' said Ariadne's mother. Her husband smiled awkwardly by her side. 'We missed you Ariadne.'

Ariadne shook her head. 'I've missed you too. Let me introduce Arthur, he's Cobb's right hand man. Arthur, this is Fay and Mitchell,' said Ariadne, indicating her mother and father respectively.

Arthur shook hands with both, but he held onto Mitchell's hand for longer than necessary as Ariadne's father gave him a probing look.

'So, let's get down to business, shall we?' said Saito.

'About time,' commented Eames.

Saito asked the investigator to be escorted out. The look of relief on his face was evident, and he gave Eames a wide berth when he exited. 'Don't worry, he won't be talking to anyone about this,' said Saito.

Ariadne looked alarmed. 'No, he will not be harmed,' and Saito smiled at Ariadne's relief.

Their objectives were simple. Saito has highly ranked employees within his company that are potential targets for Extractions, especially in the Research and Design departments. Cobb will teach the tricks in mind defence; Eames will imitate characters that Arthur deems could be the weakest link in the subconscious, while Ariadne will design the layout of the dreamscape to suit the occasion and Yusuf will formulate the right sedative for each session.

'How many sessions do we need?' asked Ariadne.

'Depending on how fast the subject picks up on it but at least an hours' worth. So 120 hours of dream time over a course of a week?' calculated Cobb.

'120 hours? That's five whole days!' said Mitchell.

'It won't feel that long in the dream though,' added Arthur. Mitchell gave him a look of dislike, as if he wasn't entirely convinced.

'Father, don't worry. It's completely safe. Cobb's the best in the business,' said Ariadne, and she ended the discussion at that.

Cobb turned to Mitchell and asked, 'what kind of work do you do, Mr. Blackwell?'

'I focus on solar energy, harvesting it and incorporating that into my designs. Mr. Saito here, is opening up a small department in my hometown of California, and wanted me to lead it. I believe it'll be a very profitable investment, now that everyone is environmentally-conscious.'

'And I always protect my investments. He now only needs your help before he moves to Sacramento to start work,' said Saito. He turned to Ariadne. 'I'm sorry if this was so sudden for you. Mr. Blackwell here started in my company almost five years ago, being based in Los Angeles,' explained Saito.

'After a few vital designs that he had made, I decided that he'd be most qualified to head a solar-focused research department, to which his only request was that he'd work from his hometown. My background check discovered the investigator that was hired to follow you.'

Ariadne turned to her Father. 'But why?'

'Because that's what reminded us of you. That's when we hired an investigator to search Paris schools for you so that... so that you could come home, to your mum and me. We missed you so.'

'I'm sorry Father, about Alex -' started Ariadne, but her mother cut in.

'No honey, we are. We should have supported you and made Alex understand that. He didn't. There was nothing you could have done,' said her mother, and she hugged Ariadne again.

'Why don't you let us take you out for dinner, hrmm? Your mother and I never had the chance to celebrate your graduation,' smiled Mitchell. He glanced up at Arthur, who was still standing next to Ariadne, as if daring for him to ask if he could come too.

'Well, I should probably start work, you know, for tomorrow's training session.'

'All work and no play will make Ariadne a very dull girl. I'm sure the layouts can wait. The first dream doesn't need to be all that complicated that I'm sure even Arthur can manage,' said Eames, smirking in Arthur's direction.

'It'll be a late start tomorrow anyway. You go on ahead and catch-up with your parents,' said Arthur, smiling encouragingly and gestured towards Eames. 'Eames here will help me set up, which is boring and will probably take all night so...'

'Hey!'

'I second that,' said Cobb, who was putting on his jacket and was also ready to leave with Saito. Saito gave Ariadne a nod of appreciation and they left the warehouse, tailed with Saito's men.

'Yeah, okay. Pizza? I know of a good place.'

Mitchell Blackwell placed his arms lovingly around his daughter, while his wife did the same on Ariadne's other side, and they left the warehouse together.

* * *

He was watching the Blackwell family at the pizzeria, exchanging laughs and hugs with each other. He missed his family, but most of all, he missed Ariadne. 'I'll find a way, little sis, so we can travel the world and grow old together. I promise,' said Alex Black, and he drove off to find a way to get his sister back.

* * *

**Post Scripts:** Whew. 3000 words. I hope it's worth it, lol.

So I decided against a family feud. Ariadne has enough on her plate then to argue with her parents too. Just to let you know that I might or might not update again within this week (got stuff due next week) but I have already half-written the ending. It shoudn't take as long as this chapter, as this was the pivital part of the plot. Now for some action!

Oh, and I saw Inception for the 4th time last weekend. Still amazes me, the plot, the visual effects (or there lack off) and the 'rotating corridor'. I also managed to pick up that Eames is in fact a last name, where as the team is about to enter Eames' dream, Arthur says, after 'I shall lead them on a merry chase'; 'Have a good dream, Mr. Eames'. So that ends that discussion, though I'm still at loss for Eames first name, though I agree that it should be the lamest name ever, like Samuel Jr. (no offence to all the Samuel Jr.s out there that reads this).

The music that gets me through writer's block is the Inception and (500) Days of Summer soundtracks. Damn their talent.


	5. When Love Is redruM

**Authur's notes: **LOL, I'm back! I've managed to finish the next two chapters already, and will update them when I've edited it, and then I think there's three more chapters after that to wrap up this story. Again, I appreciate all comments as I read them, fix my story up accordingly, and then re-read them because it makes me happy, and then one more time to make sure I haven't hallucinated everything.

I check every single profile of everyone that leaves a comment (man, the profiles were awesome, lol), and yes, I think Ariadne deserve a slight family scuffle, so enjoy.

We can agree to disagree on _that._

* * *

Ariadne snapped her eyes open.

_It was just a dream.  
_

She rose slowly from her four-poster bed, dragging her feet from the comfort of the blankets. She glanced at her bedside table. Her clock read 5:30, her bishop lying across on its side. She propped it up, only to knock it over again. Satisfied, she returned to bed, thinking about the dream that awoke her moments ago.

'_Alex! Stop it!' said an eight-year old Ariadne, as she was chased by her ten-year old brother. They were running around in their backyard, their mother was hanging up the washing on a makeshift clothes line that their father had designed. Having caught up to his sister, Alex tackled her to the ground and tickled her til she couldn't breathe through all her laughing. 'Stop it!'_

_Alex was graduating from high school. He waved unabashedly from the stage, and Ariadne waved back, their parents crying with tears of joy. After losing his graduation cap in the frenzy of the celebrating graduates, Alex ran over to Ariadne, present in hand._

'_What is this?'_

'_I hope you like it. Open it!'_

'_But Alex, I didn't get you anything, and it's your graduation too!'_

'_If you like this, it'll be a present enough.'_

_Ariadne opened it to reveal a baby blue silk scarf with intricate embroidery._

'_Alexander, Ariadne! Look here, and say cheese!' said their parents together._

'_Who was he? Alex saw you two walking together after school, and now you're an hour late from home? Explain yourself. Your mother is worried sick.'_

'_Father, he's just a friend. I've been home later than this and I never got in trouble then!'_

'_This, this is different. You're grounded.'_

'_That is totally unfair! We were only -'_

'_Go to your room Ariadne.'_

_Alex was there. He was holding a ruffled cotton scarf in his fist. 'Do you like him? Dylan, isn't it?'_

'_He's a good guy Alex. You'll -'_

'_Don't tell me that I'll like him if I'd meet him!' snapped Alex. 'All the guys want the same thing from you, and once they're bored with you, they will leave you broken hearted! The only thing you'll have then is family, and you were willing to throw all that away for a guy that was nice to you today?'_

_Alex stormed to the door. 'For completing your exit exam,' and the purple scarf fluttered to the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him._

_Ariadne apologized to Dylan the next day, saying that they can't meet in the public library for her to help him with his homework anymore, using that they've completed their final exams as an excuse. Ariadne never even considered dating again._

It was almost six. She had dosed off for half an hour. Ariadne quickly showered and changed. Rifling through her drawer, she found her baby blue scarf. It had a frayed look on its outer edge due to its age, but she liked it. Looking at the only picture she owned in her whole apartment, she smiled. It was her with the same scarf she's wearing now, wrapped haphazardly around her neck and Alex on her side in his graduation gown.

_For you, Alex.  
_

She grabbed her totem off her bedside table and headed off to the warehouse. The first training session starts today.

* * *

Mitchell and Fay were sitting with Cobb, discussing tips on how to guard their subconscious for today's session. Cobb also tells them what he plans to successfully extract from them today, thus the information that Ariadne's parents must try to protect during the session.

Her parents had been staying at a hotel paid for by Saito, where Ariadne was a bit reluctant to share her private apartment with. She liked her space. Something that Arthur was arguing with Eames about today.

'Look, I didn't touch anything. Why would I? If I wanted something, I'll _ask_ someone more willing. Emphasis on the word _ask_.'

'My drawer was out of place. If it wasn't you, who was it then?'

'Ask Ariadne. You spend the most time with her, don't you?' suggested Eames, as he smiled in Ariadne's direction.

'What's going on Arthur?' asked Ariadne.

'Don't worry. It was probably nothing,' said Arthur, and he left to set up the machine.

'Can you see that our point-man is a little bit aggravated this morning?' said Eames, leaning over to Ariadne, his face fully smirking now.

'That's probably because you caused it Eames. What did you do?'

'Why does everyone assume that I did something?' scoffed Eames. 'No, it wasn't me, but I wished it was. Should have seen his face when -' Eames glanced down at Ariadne. 'Maybe you should ask him instead?'

'Just tell me Eames.'

'Alright sweetheart, you wanted to know. It was your father.'

'What?'

'Alright, it's ready, we can go,' said Arthur, giving Eames a threatening look. Eames just shrugged and casually whispered, 'I'll try to kill him early, so that you'll have a chance to talk, why don't I?'

The first layout for the session was a simple suburban street, resembling the Blackwell's hometown. Eames will act as the dreamer while Cobb and Arthur try to extract as much random information as they can.

'So we'll go one by one first, let you get used to your surroundings before we train you together. Mitchell, perhaps you'd like to go first?' asked Cobb.

Ariadne's father went over to one of the lawn chairs that Arthur has set up, and reluctantly gave his arm over to Arthur. His wife came over and sat herself next to Ariadne at her desk. Arthur set up Eames and Cobb next, before going under himself as Yusuf set the timer for five minutes. 'Happy hunting,' he said.

The warehouse was silent for the next minute or two, and Ariadne knew her mother wouldn't bring up the topic, so she asked her instead. 'Mother, what happened this morning?'

'Well, Dom was explaining all the risks involved, so your father and I feel quite confident now. Imagine how we felt when your father's boss said that we would need Extraction training. Extraction! I thought it was just a myth the Government cooked up to scare us.'

'No, Mother, I mean what happened between Father and Arthur this morning.'

'Oh, that. Well, it was nothing, you're father was just worried about you, that's all,' said Fay, who stood up and started pacing around the four men who was in a deep sedated sleep.

'You do realise that Father tend to overreact in every situation he feel he can't control in his children's life?' stated Ariadne. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

'Don't say that about your Father. He cares about you, a lot. Like I do.'

'Then you'll tell me the truth. What did Father say to Arthur?'

During the conversation, Yusuf was trying not to look like he was eavesdropping, but he didn't like where the conversation was heading. He looked down at his watch. The team has less than a minute left, so Yusuf placed headphones over Eames' head and waited for the last ten seconds before playing the 'Non, je ne regrette rien' track.

'Yusuf, did Arthur look really bothered about what my Father might,' and Ariadne glanced at her mother before adding, 'or might _not_ have said to Arthur this morning?'

'Uh, well, I kind of came in late so I did really see or, uh, hear anything,' said Yusuf, scratching his head absent mindedly. Seeing Ariadne's disheartened face though, he couldn't bear to lie to her. 'Your father said something about Arthur being too close to you within your working environment,' said Yusuf quietly.

Ariadne frowned up at her mother. 'Oh, really? Mother, can't you see that working in this profession _require_ a lot of trust? I'm just -' and Ariadne had to stop to consider her relationship with Arthur. 'I just trust Arthur. A lot. Then there's Cobb, Eames, and Yusuf here, and I trust them with my life, just like you trust Mr. Saito that, by the way, I have a lot of respect for too. So tell Father to stop judging the relationships that I may or may not have with my team members!'

There was a sudden movement down at the lawn chairs.

'What the hell was that? Yusuf, why didn't you warn me with the musical countdown? Geez, can't trust anyone on this team,' spluttered Eames from his lawn chair.

'Yeah, what exactly was the stunt you were trying to pull, collapsing the walkway? I could've gotten killed in the first minute of the dream,' said Arthur, directing his anger at Eames.

'Well, that was kind of planned...' and Eames gave Ariadne a shrug as if to say he tried. Ariadne could only shake her head in silent laughter. _So much for preaching about the trust in this team.  
_

Cobb sat up and went over to Mitchell to further discuss the pros and cons of his attempt to prevent extraction, then turned on Eames. 'Well, that could have gone a lot worse. Eames, I can't extract if my point-man is limping around with a broken leg. It attracts the subconscious like crazy.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' said Eames, though his face was not at all remorseful.

'Fay, your turn. Your husband went great. Let's see if you could do better,' said Cobb.

Ariadne hinted at her mother about their conversation, nodding towards Mitchell. Fay sighed and walked over to her husband and they immediately engaged in conversation. Cobb meanwhile, was discussing with Eames on how he could improve on the dreamscape to better train Fay who, in Cobb's opinion, would not be able to handle sudden altitude changes. 'Thought it'll be fun to mess with the guy a little,' said Eames, looking up at Mitchell, and then winking at Ariadne.

'What was that wink for?

Arthur had joined Ariadne at her desk. 'Oh, you know, just how nice it is to get family involved with business.' Ariadne glanced up at Arthur's passive face. 'I know my dad had a little _chat_ with you this morning. Do you mind sharing with your fellow teammate?'

'It wasn't anything important. Don't read into it too much.'

Ariadne raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. 'Right. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind telling me, which is if we don't argue over it first. God, he's such a narcissist sometimes.'

'Look, Ariadne, it isn't a big deal. You just got back with him. Give him some time to adjust, hrmm?'

'Why do you have to be so damn considerate of everybody?' said Ariadne, trying to suppress her smile.

'Because if I wasn't, I would have killed Eames the first time I saw him.'

'Oh, darling, let's see you try,' said Eames, sneaking up on their conversation. 'Can we go? Cobb's ready.'

After reminding Yusuf not to forget the musical cue this time round, Eames went under first, followed by Fay, Cobb and then Arthur, who gave her a wink and then fell asleep, dreaming.

Ariadne couldn't help but laugh, this time out loud.

'He really makes you happy then, huh?'

Mitchell had pulled a lawn chair over to sit by the leg of Ariadne's desk.

'Yeah, Father, they all do.'

'Are you coming with us, back to Sacramento, when this is done?'

The question had taken Ariadne by surprise, because she hasn't even considered what could happen, now that her parents are back in her life.

'I haven't considered my options yet,' said Ariadne truthfully.

'It's not because of your loyalty to the team is it? Or is it one person in particular?'

Yusuf chose this moment to vacate his seat under the pretence of looking for a certain sedative for the next session. Neither Ariadne nor Mitchell noticed.

'What is that supposed to mean?' quipped Ariadne.

'Don't think that I can't see it. You've been frolicking around him, and even flirting when you think no one's looking!' said Mitchell, as if he was explaining the nature of babies to a ten year-old girl.

Ariadne was shaking her head, laughing to cover up her anger. 'We are not having this conversation, not now, not ever. You would never understand the dynamics of how this team functions. Arthur and everyone else here is like family. I see him like a big brother.'

_Do you really?  
_

'Yes, and I told Arthur the same thing. That he was just a replacement to your Alex,' said Mitchell bluntly.

Ariadne's head stared to bang with the sudden rush of blood that had nothing to do with the passing mention of Alex. 'Is that what you said to him? How could you?'

'What, he didn't tell you?'

'No! He gave you the benefit of the doubt! Oh, I can't believe this. Arthur was defending your actions by saying that we only just got back and I should give you some time to adjust. Then you go and sabotage my relationship with the people that _actually_ care about me.'

'Why in the world do you think that I do not care about you? Your mother and I were beside ourselves after you left us. That was a very selfish thing to do!'

Eames once again woke up with a jerk. Yusuf has yet to return from searching for his sedative in his makeshift lab at the end of the warehouse. The rest of the team woke up to survey the hostile atmosphere and fell silent as Ariadne and her father continue to argue furiously.

'Selfish? You're calling me selfish? I'm sorry Father, but I think you've lost the right to pass on that judgement to me.'

'Ariadne!'

'What, Mother? It's true! He -'

'How dare you speak like that to me, young lady! I am your father -'

'Fathers are supposed to be supportive of their children!' vented Ariadne, the anger and hurt she had held against her parents burst forth. She slid off her desk and continued arguing, 'but you, you went on and ruined my chances at studying abroad, and you call me selfish!' said Ariadne angrily.

'Is that true, Mitchell?' asked Fay.

'Yes, it is! Alex told me he saw you throw away my acceptance letters. I always thought it was because I got rejected and you wanted to save me from that but still – you had no right!'

'You still ran off though didn't you?' retorted Mitchell, his face a shade of burgundy.

'And what, you didn't think that I felt guilty about what I've done? I've tried calling home,' and Ariadne was close to tears at this point. Her voice shaking, she continued, 'the new owners said you've moved interstate and didn't leave a forwarding address or a contact number. I couldn't leave Paris to go look for you because I had to maintain my grades or risk losing financial aid. Then I'd have never finished my degree, and you think that_ I_ had it easy?'

'Okay, stop it now, both of you.'

It was Cobb. 'Fay, why don't you talk to your husband? I'll be with Ariadne.'

Fay led her husband out the same side door that Ariadne used the first time she saw her parents in this warehouse. Ariadne continued glaring at her father's back as he left.

'Are you going to be okay?'

'I'm going to be fine Cobb.'

'You know, stress like that can really cause premature wrinkles, so it's good to blow off steam once in a while. I'd never seen anything like it, oh, well perhaps that time between Layla and Roxanne, fighting over me and I -' Eames voiced trailed off as Arthur and Cobb glared at him.

Ariadne chortled. 'And you did the only thing a gentleman would do. Run, perhaps?'

'She's back!' declared Eames, who gave her a bear hug and whispered, 'I was rooting for you to win by the way.'

'Oh, thank you Eames.'

'We'll go all in. Make sure she's ready,' said Cobb to Arthur, then he left with Eames to find out what's taking so long for Yusuf to find that sedative.

'What does Cobb mean, going all in? I have to get ready for what?'

'He wants you to be the dreamer for the last session of the day, where we'll all get involved. Well, except Yusuf. Without anyone awake, he might actually get the music in this time.'

'Cobb thinks I can build, even in my state of mind? Won't the dreamscape be unstable?'

'Well, he thinks you can cope. Plus, I'm sure they have it coming,' said Arthur suggestively. 'Choose a layout that is least familiar to all of us. It's time to train your parents for real.'

* * *

Ariadne was looking down at the busy street below her carefully designed high-rise. She had chosen a Paris themed backdrop, thrown in with both modern and olden-day styled architecture in an extremely convoluted L.A.-like maze. Cobb would be proud of her.

She saw Eames first, crossing the busy street and catching up with Arthur. He looked up, and Ariadne waved in response. It was too far to tell, but Ariadne was sure both Eames and Arthur smiled in return. She was told by Cobb that as the dreamer, she would be best to view the 'training session' from afar as to avoid attention of her parents' subconscious. That way, the team can try to extract her parents of information with little interference.

'_Ariadne!'_

She recognized that voice. She turned away from the apartment window to look behind her. The room was empty.

'_Come on, wake up!'  
_

It's a voice she hasn't heard in years, _but it couldn't be._ She went to the apartment door and opened it to reveal an empty hallway. Then, as if the hallway was trying to dislodge her, she felt the corridor lean over, and her feet momentarily left the ground.

Ariadne took a huge gasp of air as the lawn chair collapsed beneath her, her arms failing to grab on for support when she fell and hit the ground, painfully. She was back in the warehouse.

'Ariadne!'

Standing there, at the foot of her collapsed chair, was Alex.

* * *

**Post Scripts: **Talk about the most tactless and clueless father ever. More angst in the next chapter (those who like that, great, those who don't, sorry, its unavoidable, but I promise it's vital to my storyline).

Once again, any particular scenarios you want me to incorporate into the story needs to be said now, or forever hold your peace (funny, that's my title for the last chapter, hint, hint), and I shall update when I'm in a giddy mood, i.e. when I see Inception for the 5th time...


	6. All Roads Lead To The River

**Author's notes:** This chapter and the next are ready for uploading. As soon as you're ready to read it, of course. Love all your comments. I think the day I reach 50 reviews is going a huge one for me! LOL, no pressure. I'm breaking the pattern here by posting a chapter that's actually shorter than the previous one, BUT - the next chapter is huge so :P

_I hardly think I'm Sid Vicious._

* * *

Arthur looked around him. The dreamscape was vibrant, full of high rises of different shapes and architectural styles. The horizon was nowhere in sight, just buildings separated by many intersecting roads, yet the sun managed to light everything up. Ariadne was becoming a proficient architect, rivalling Cobb himself, and Arthur smiled at that thought.

He saw Eames across the street, and waved him over. Their first plan was to attempt to extract from departments holding valuable information, and he could see a bank on the other side of the intersection. Cobb meanwhile, is holding on to the subject's attention while he and Eames commit the heist.

'This place is nice, isn't it? Cobb will be happy,' said Eames, after running across the busy road. He received a couple of looks from the Blackwell's subconscious, but they quickly lost interest.

'Yeah,' said a distracted Arthur, as he noticed Ariadne on one of the top floors of an apartment building. He nudged Eames and they both smiled back at her. 'Come on, I see a bank over there.'

When Arthur looked back, Ariadne had her back to him, and then she disappeared out of sight.

Eames and Arthur arrived at a non-descriptive building simply labelled as Trust & Co., where Arthur approached the front desk, asking to view a deposit box. The receptionist left her desk to inform a banker. 'Your box will arrive shortly,' she said when she came back.

Eames led Arthur to a bench for customers to view their contents. 'You didn't pull out the first six digits that came to your head, did you? We could check out the whole vault and not find anything important.'

'Here it is gentlemen, deposit box 02211987A,' said the banker, and he placed a tiny box on the bench. 'Return it when you're satisfied,' and the banker left.

'I'm guessing that number is significant to the Blackwells' somehow?'

'It's Ariadne's birthday.'

'Oh, really? Any other numbers of Ariadne you're aware of that I'm not? Dress size perhaps?'

'Eames, we're here to work,' cut in Arthur, who had just opened the box, and it distracted Eames completely.

'Is that a death certificate?'

Arthur held it up to the light. 'No, it's a police report of an accident that happened years ago -'

The landscape rumbled.

'Wow, she's good. The tremor feels real. Were you aware that she incorporated an earthquake into the scenario? To channel her frustration, no doubt. Her parents are going to cop it good,' snickered an amused Eames. 'Come on, what else is there?'

'We should go.'

Eames turned to look at what Arthur was staring at and realised that all the bank employees were staring at them curiously.

'Uh, yeah, we should.'

Arthur grabbed everything else in the box, which was just a silk scarf of navy in colour. The ground trembled again, and there was a distinct crumbling of buildings in the distance.

'God, she's mad, isn't she?'

'We have to find Cobb and get out of here.'

'Yeah, before we become collateral damage,' said Eames, as he felt the ground move again. 'What's the rush Arthur? Can't wait to get back to her?'

Arthur didn't say anything; he just shoved the report into Eames carefree hands. 'Read it. Paragraph 6.'

'"Closing statements: Due to the nature of the accident, it was deemed too risky to continue on with the search for the fourth passenger, the surrounding area a precarious cliff face. Witnesses claim that the four men left together, 20 minutes before the emergency rescue was called on to the scene. Of the three unidentified bodies recovered, it is believed that they belong to three of the four men; the fourth passenger is missing, presumed dead. All parents involved should be immediately notified of this finalised case. No inquiries will continue. Appeals can be made in court. ATTN: Allen, Blackwell, Parker and Williamson families." Wait, Blackwell - as in this is the police report to their son's death? Is this the kind of information we're supposed to be extracting?'

'Ariadne was under the distinct impression that she buried her brother that day. This proves that the Blackwells knew all along their son might still be alive.'

'Whew. No wonder why this was locked in a vault. Who would want to tell anyone their son is missing, presumed dead?'

The people at the intersection was giving both men inquisiting looks as Arthur tucked the navy scarf away and Eames folded up the report and placed it in his breast pocket of his jacket. Another building came loose from its foundations and tumbled onto the road.

'Something isn't right here.'

'Well, Cobb's over there with the parents,' said Eames, indicating the other side of a busy intersection. 'Why is he screaming "this seems perplexing?"'

Mitchell and Fay were huddled together, looking bleakly around at their surroundings. Cobb was waving for them frantically, but Arthur and Eames were unable to cross the road as the Blackwells' subconscious began to take notice of their degrading environment, and of the intruders.

'He isn't. He's saying "this dream is collapsing",' stated Arthur, but before Eames could respond, the building behind them folded over and crumbled on top of them.

* * *

Ariadne reached over and touched Alex's face. 'You're, you're real... unless, I'm still dreaming?'

'No, little sis, you aren't dreaming. I'm here,' said Alex, and he held on tight to Ariadne's hand. She however, fumbled in her pocket with her other hand and pulled out her bishop. Placing it flat on her palm, she tilted her hand slightly and the bishop tipped over, rolling off her hand and hitting the ground with a hollowed clang. It continued rolling until it came to a stop at Arthur's relaxed feet. He's still dreaming.

_But you're not._

'Alex, what are you doing here?' asked a bewildered Ariadne, removing her hand from Alex to pick up her bishop, and then running over to the machine. Barely a minute has passed into their ten minute session. A gun was then cocked and placed near her temple.

'No one hurts her!' said a threatening Alex.

The man then lowered his gun and aimed it at Eames limp body instead. Ariadne looked up then, only to realise that there was another four armed men, each of them standing next to her team members. One of which was tying up a gagged and battered Yusuf.

'What is going on? Yusuf, you okay? Who are these people?' Ariadne turned on her brother. 'Alex, answer me!'

'Ariadne, there is no time to explain. But after ransacking through, Arthur, I think. Yeah, Arthur's desk, I saw how organized you can be, so I came prepared, and saw my chance when you all went under a couple of minutes ago and left, Yusuf, right? When you left your chemist here, to guard you.'

'Alex, let them go. They haven't done anything to you!'

'They took you away.'

'What? What are you talking about Alex? No one took me anywhere.'

Her brother shook his head. 'We have to go now, or I'll kill them when they wake up.'

'How do you know about -'

'Shared dreaming? Like you. Learnt it off someone. Now let's go.'

Alex grabbed Ariadne's arm and pulled her along, but she could see Arthur and Eames stirring awake. She needs to distract Alex.

'How did you survive the car accident?'

Alex stopped near the front door, to turn around and face Ariadne. 'I was never in that car.'

'I don't understand. Mother and Father _buried_ you! I was there, at your funeral.'

'No, I cut the brake line and let some drunk driver and his friends from some graduation after party drive it up the mountain.'

'Alex, you wouldn't do that. You couldn't have...' Ariadne looked around at the armed men and realised that he could. 'You killed them? Why?'

There was a sudden movement from the middle of the room when Eames tackled his nearest armed man, knocking out his gun. Arthur took the chance when the other three men were distracted at the sudden attack, to knock down a second man. The other two left their guard of Yusuf and Cobb to help recover their guns and they quickly subdued both their captives.

'Alex, no!' screamed Ariadne, and Alex had to restrain her from running back to her team.

'Ariadne, if you don't come with me, I'll kill them, I swear!'

Ariadne stopped resisting her brother's hold immediately. 'What do you want with me?'

'I want you to keep your promise that we'll be together, always. They,' shouted Alex, waving his gun at the restrained Arthur and Eames, 'are keeping you away from me. I'm your family, I'm all that matters!'

'What about our parents? You weren't planning to kill them were you?'

'They should never have let you go, it was their fault!' screamed Alex.

Ariadne shook her head. 'You're not yourself, Alex. The Alex that I know would never kill anyone, let alone his own parents. He loves them!'

'Not after they buried me.'

'They didn't know. I didn't know. Please Alex, what you're doing is crazy, put the gun down!'

'Promise you'll come willingly with me?'

'Of - of course.'

'Ariadne, no! Alexander, we can talk about this -' said Arthur, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

'NO! I just want Ariadne safe, with me. No more talking, no NOTHING!'

'I think he's beyond reasoning,' said Eames.

'I'm Alex Black, I'll call the shots, and I am taking my sister with me. Anyone who intervenes, I'll kill her, then I'll put the gun to my head, you understand?'

Arthur tried to reason with him again, 'Alex, just stay calm and we can work something out.'

But Alex had already started to pull Ariadne to the warehouse doors, and all she could do was stare back at Arthur, hoping against all odds that they'll all make it out alive.

'Don't do anything stupid Ariadne! We'll find you -'

Before Ariadne could react, she heard gun shots in quick succession, the warehouse magnifying the sound as the bullets ricocheted around the room.

'Alex, you said you'll spare them!'

'I lied.'

'What? No, no, NO! Oh my GOD, no Alex! Let me go, LET ME GO! ARTHUR!'

Alex forced Ariadne onto the front seat the car, where she was still struggling and crying. Her vision blurred as tears poured out from her eyes. 'You've killed them, OH MY GOD, why?'

'You'll understand, overtime,' said a consoling Alex, as he tucked his gun under his belt and started the car. Driving off, the backseat rattled with an assortment of weapons as the warehouse quickly became hidden by other building before being replaced by shops and hotels. Alex had reached the main roads.

Ariadne felt disorientated. Her sudden removal from the dream didn't do her any good as she quickly became car sick, the gunshots still ringing in her ears, and the realisation that she'll never see any of her team members again.

'You've killed, killed everyone, and you think that, that I'll understand overtime?' asked a hysterical Ariadne, her crying causing her to take sharp intakes of air every second word. 'You killed them. All, all of them? I'll, I'll never forgive you. I'll die, die first.'

'You don't mean that. I'm going to look after you, travel the world, like we always wanted.'

'No, Alex. It's, it's what you always wan- wanted.'

Alex gave his sister a sideways glance. 'But when we were small, you -'

'That was then. Now, now I have family and, and friends and I don't need to see, see the world. I'm happy,' and struggling to compose herself, Ariadne came to apprehend her situation. 'Be - because of you, I_ had _family.'

'We're still family, we can still be happy. They were just trying to separate us for their own selfish reasons! Those people you call your team, our very own parents, even the professor that taught you architecture; he wants you to move away to work, doesn't he? Can't you see that our whole lives are dictated by these people, keeping us apart because they are jealous of our loving relationship? We can make our _own_ choices and be happy. I'll show you.'

Ariadne could only stare at the driver, having finally run out of tears to cry. She couldn't grasp the fact that this was the same person that she admired when growing up, the same person that gave her a present on his own celebratory day. _The scarf._

Ariadne's hand immediately went up to her throat and she ripped the baby blue scarf off.

'Isn't that the scarf I'd given you? You're wearing it today. It must be a sign.'

At that moment, Ariadne realised that Alex was going to hurt everyone she ever cared about, anyone she ever loved, and he wasn't going to care, as long as she was with him.

_He mentioned the Professor. You can't risk it._

Ariadne, whose body was recovering from shock, found her voice again, to reason with him, to _distract him._

'I did promise that we'd be together, didn't we?'

Alex glanced at her, happy that she's coming around, answered, 'yes, and we're keeping to that promise, aren't we, little sis? No one will keep us apart.'

'You know I can't take that risk.'

Alex glanced at the emotionless voice that Ariadne was now using. 'What are you talking about? What risk? You're safe now.'

They were approaching a bridge to exit the city.

'It only matters now that everybody else is safe.'

'Ariadne, what are you talking about?'

'I can't let you hurt anyone else...' her voice trailed off. 'I'm sorry.'

'Ariadne -'

Ariadne leaned over and yanked on the steering wheel. The car veered into oncoming traffic, and Alex barely got control of the wheel, swerving the car back into their respective lane again. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' screamed a surprised Alex.

'If there is any chance that they survived back there, I'm not letting you come back to hurt them, or anyone else! I'm going to end this NOW!' and Ariadne pulled the wheel hard right, this time the vehicle cut cleanly across the inbound lanes and into the Seine River.

_I'm so sorry Arthur._

* * *

**Post Scripts:** I've always considered Ariadne to be unselfish, but this self-sacrifice really shows how much the team has come to be a part of her. Made me sad to write it. Should I make Alex pay for this? I have a lot of explaining to do, so I'll update soon (late next week, max.)

Oh, before I forget, the meaning behind 'Or forever hold your peace' is actually, (in my plot anyway): the time when the truth should be revealed before you'll lose the chance to do so ever again.

Also, I've added a poll on my profile for you, should you want to vent your anger on Alex. The results will close after I update Chapter 8 or 9, where I will incorporate your votes into my plot (this should be interesting...)

Thanks again for everything guys :P (and girls, LOL!)


	7. It Is Not What It Seems

**Author's notes: **There is nothing to be said, but enjoy my longest ever chapter, and uh, vote in my poll (found in my profile).

I really _really _heart everyone that places a review for me. Makes my week.

Life is but a box of chocolates, and do I love chocolate...

* * *

Ariadne stared up at the bare ceiling. She could hear a distant, rhythmic beeping, and concludes she's in hospital.

_You're safe now, but you're all alone._

A tear wells up in her eye, and she lets it fall silently as flashes of her rescue from the river returned.

_Water._

The impact had thrown Ariadne into the windshield, head first.

_Water. It was everywhere._

She was only aware of her survival when she started to choke.

_Water in my throat, my nose, eyes and ears. Couldn't breathe. Doesn't matter. Alex won't hurt anyone else._

Ariadne had been told that people from a nearby ferry had jumped in and rescued her.

_You survived._

She was also told the driver was in a critical condition.

_When they retrieve the car, they'll find an arsenal of weapons. Alex isn't going anywhere._

The police had been in to question her, but the doctors explained that her concussion might leave her disorientated for a while yet.

_Cobb won't see his children again. Eames will never give you those bear hugs anymore. You won't ever get to witness Yusuf's awkward honesty again, and you only just got back with your parents. __And Arthur._

Her heart monitor quickened. _You'll never get to see his rare smiles, feel his comforting embraces or just stand in his presence again._ Her body started to shake as she was overcome with a racking sob, her face was as wet as when she was pulled out of the river.

'Ariadne, child.'

She turned to her side to see Saito standing at the door.

'Mr. Saito? What are you doing here?' asked Ariadne as she sat up on her bed, wincing at the throb in her head.

'No, you just lie down and rest. No need to get up for the old man.'

Not embarrassed at being caught crying, and still recovering from her shakes, Ariadne had to ask something that's been bothering her since she heard those cataclysmic gunshots. 'Did you manage to secure the warehouse, and get - get the team, and my parents out?' It was like burying Alex, all over again. _Only this time, it's everyone that ever mattered in your insignificant little life._

'Yes, I got them out. They're here now.'

She wondered how Saito explained the massacre to the coroner.

'I am sorry, Ariadne, for the pain that I've caused. Alex should have turned up in your parents' background check, and I could have prevented all this.'

'It is not your fault,' lamented Ariadne, her face indifferent to the turmoil she is feeling inside. 'There is no one to blame.'

'They've seized a lot of weapons from the van, hauling it out after they got you to the hospital. I've talked to the police. They won't bother you again, and Alex will be under surveillance until he is well enough to face charges.'

Ariadne pulled her knees up, than tucked her head down. 'Please, I just want to be by myself now. I've lost a lot today.'

'Of course, I understand you and your brother wer close. A few of my men will be outside. No one will bother you unless, you want to that is. I have business to attend to, concerning your parents and the others too. I will see you when you're feeling better. Have a quick recovery, Ariadne.'

'Thank you,' said a muffled Ariadne, her head held like a vice in her knees.

Saito left her private room, closing the door quietly.

'_What do you mean I can't see her? Of course I can!'_

_Great. Saito is off taking care of the funeral arrangements and here I am, hallucinating his voice. Then there's that mint and musk cologne that I can literally smell, that after months of working together, I've come to strongly associate with him. Please let it stop. Please._

'Ariadne?'

She exhaled very slowly. _It even sound, feels and senses real. The concussion must be worst than I first thought. Where's my damn totem?_

'Maybe the concussion is messing with her hearing?'

Her head snapped up. 'Eames? You're alive! You're -'

Behind Eames, at the foot of her bed, stood a very dishevelled Yusuf, sporting a black eye and a split lip; while behind him was Cobb, looking as if he slept in his clothes for three days straight.

Arthur was motionless by her bedside. He looked as if he lost a fight in a boxing ring.

Ariadne was speechless; she didn't know how to articulate how she felt. _They're alive_.

'You all look like crap.'

'Well, at least her brain works! You don't look so great either darling,' and Eames came up to give her one of those hugs, albeit not too tight as to not cause her any pain.

'You're going to be alright?' asked Cobb.

'Sorry I don't have the skills like Arthur to fight off those men,' explained Yusuf, and Ariadne smiled, grateful only that they're all here.

'They had guns, and you were outnumbered.'

'But he did manage to give one of the men a broken arm before they knocked him out cold. Nice work, by the way,' added Eames.

'Come on, let her rest. The doctors will be looking for you now, and you still need your x-rays done, _and_ Saito is waiting for us outside,' concluded Cobb, leading a beaming Eames and a reluctant Yusuf out the door. 'But I've already taken my x-rays,' muttered Yusuf, and her door closed again, leaving just Arthur behind.

'I think Eames is still high from the drugs the doctors just gave him.'

Ariadne followed Arthur as he sat down at the foot of her bed. She straightened her legs that she was still holding onto when the team entered, and laid them next to Arthur's back.

'My parents, how are they? Are they alright?'

'They're fine, just in shock. The doctors want to keep them under supervision a little while longer, or else they would've barrel rolled in here.'

'But they let Yusuf walk around, and he looks terrible!'

'Yeah, but we're talking about the team that lies and deceives for a living. You think doctor's orders will keep us away from seeing you?'

'Right. What about you? What did the doctor's say?' and upon closer inspection, she realised that Arthur had a cut near his hairline, his eyes revealed how exhausted he really is, and his knuckles were all bruised and bloodied. She reached over and gingerly touched his hand. 'Is this - is it your blood?'

'Well, Eames, Cobb and I got shot. Cobb just got grazed but Eames and I had a through and through. Not too bad,' added Arthur, as Ariadne just looked on in horror. 'It just prevented us from chasing straight after you, considering that would leave us with Yusuf's driving...' Arthur smirked.

'What happened?'

And Arthur told her. How Cobb realized that she was forcibly removed from her dream, and so told her parents to feint sleep when they actually wake up. How Alex's men had terrible aims, and how Cobb and Yusuf were holding down on Eames' and his wounds, preventing either of them from going after her.

The men escaped, though they're probably not far from a hospital either, with the injuries that Cobb, him and especially Eames, had inflicted upon them. Saito and Zang turned up afterwards, and Saito went straight after her, only to be met with a crowd of witnesses who saw a car losing control, ploughing through traffic and then off the bridge and into the Seine River.

Ariadne was unaware that she holding tight onto Arthur's hand throughout his explanation.

Arthur shook his head, than looked straight at Ariadne, his eyes piercing. 'Didn't I ask you not to do anything stupid?'

Ariadne wasn't sure how Arthur could possibly know about what really happened. 'What -'

Arthur raised the other bloodied hand that Ariadne was not holding onto, and traced the contusion on her head. 'How did Alex lose control of the car?' he asked off-handedly.

_He knows._

'He uh -' Ariadne started, looking at anywhere but Arthur's gaze. 'Well, we argued and, um -'

Arthur's hand slid gently from her head injury to her cheek, then her chin, pulling her gaze back onto him. He was gentle, yet insistent at the same time.

_He knows I did it. He just doesn't know why. _

They held each other's gaze until Ariadne decided to tell him the truth. _Maybe he'll understand._

'Arthur, I thought that you died, and I -'

'What do you mean she can't be interrupted?' said a frustrated Fay, followed closely by Mitchell. 'You can't stop us from seeing our own daughter!'

Arthur and Ariadne pulled apart before her parents stormed over to her bedside. Arthur stood up and made room for them both. Saito followed closely behind.

'I just couldn't keep them out. They were very anxious, and annoying the doctors.'

'Why would you want Mr. Saito to keep us outside anyway? Oh, Ariadne, look at your head! I hope it doesn't scar!'

'Mother, please. Don't fuss, I'm fine... ow!' said a surprised Ariadne, when her mother applied some pressure on her swelling head.

'I'll call the doctor. I don't think it's supposed to look like that,' and Fay walked out of the room.

Saito then left with Arthur, both of whom nodded at Mitchell's presence before exiting, her senses overwhelmed with something like Dettol after getting used to Arthur's minty aura. _I hate hospitals._

Ariadne turned her attention on Mitchell. 'You've been quiet, Father.'

'I knew that Alex wasn't dead.'

'You knew he planned that accident?' asked a shocked Ariadne.

'He did? My goodness, no, I didn't know that, just that the incident was suspicious, but it was officially declared an accident. End of school year, drunk kids... bad things just happen. None of the bodies were positively identified, and your mother and I - well, we should've told you.'

'So that day, at the funeral -'

'That was just for closure. They were all buried together, under a memorial tombstone. You didn't stay for that. We couldn't bear to tell you. It wouldn't have made any difference anyway. The day we lied to you was the day your mother and I lost our kids but - you were better off in Paris...'

'Father, I'm sorry I left like that, when I wanted to go and study, and that time at the funeral. I guess I've been running all this time because I was afraid to see you and Mother. I was afraid you'll be disappointed,' said Ariadne, wiping her tears off her face.

Also holding back his tears, Mitchell explained, 'no, we were never disappointed in you, sweetie. The day you graduated was the proudest moment for both your mother and I. You did it all on your own, and you proved us wrong. You didn't need us to look after you. You made the right decision,' Mitchell said, and he hugged his daughter.

Her head didn't hurt all that much now.

* * *

They met back at the warehouse.

Ariadne's swelling had subsided and the concussion turned out to be minor. Saito took the chance to explain that Alexander Blackwell, after the accident, was more commonly known as Alex Black, an engineer for hire. Any of the large companies and corporations that he ever worked for could have taught him about shared dreaming.

Fay and Mitchell reluctantly had one more session, where Saito, as a tourist, saw Fay's subconscious shoot Cobb as he tried to enter a police station; and Mitchell's subconscious drowned Arthur in the river while he tried to navigate Ariadne's maze of bridges. Eames haven't stopped making references to Arthur's lack of swimming skills, that was until Ariadne told him off for it.

As it turns out, Saito had another job lined up for Cobb, Arthur and Eames in New York, but it wasn't for another month or two. Cobb is returning to his children and Eames said he wanted to help Yusuf set up his lab somewhere upstate. It was revealed that Yusuf had a one-on-one fight with one of Eames' attacker.

'I'm just returning a favour,' said Eames nonchalantly.

Alex is making a full recovery, and is expected to be transferred to a low security prison within the next couple of days. Charges of weapons possession and kidnapping causing grievous bodily harm will see Alex in jail for some time, or a psych ward, depending on the doctor's evaluation.

Ariadne wanted to see her brother, but both Fay and Mitchell rejected the idea.

'I need to know, no, _understand_ why he would do such a thing.'

'He's not in his right mind. With his OCD, physically seeing him again will not benefit either of you,' and they returned the only object that wasn't withheld as evidence. Ariadne's baby blue scarf.

_This is for you Alex._

'So honey, did you think about it yet?'

Mitchell came to stand beside Ariadne as Cobb and Arthur rearranged the warehouse to its initial desolate scene. Eames and Yusuf were having a heated conversation at the back of the room about some volatile chemical.

'About what, Father?' asked Ariadne, tucking her blue scarf away. Today her neckwear was a simple light grey chochet knit.

'Coming back with us to California.'

Ariadne had thought about it. _A lot._

'I'm not sure just yet,' said Ariadne truthfully. _Home or follow the team upstate?_

'We're leaving tonight, your mother and I, and we would love to have you back home. Your mother doesn't show it, but she misses you terribly.'

'And you?'

'You know that I've always loved you, and always will. No matter what, especially after what you've been through these last couple of days.'

Ariadne watched Arthur replace an old, battered desk to its original position, measuring it closest to the nearest centimetre, as Eames stormed out of Yusuf's lab muttering about unappreciated help.

'I've already asked Saito,' said Mitchell knowingly.

Ariadne turned to her father. 'About what?' she asked curiously.

'The job in New York. It doesn't require an architect, not really anyway. In any case, I've asked Mr. Saito for another favour that he was willing to agree to. Not to get you involved with Extraction anymore, or jobs concerning Cobb and Arthur. Or Eames for that matter,' said Mitchell as an afterthought.

'Do you really want to start this up again?'

Fay saw her husband taking up a defensive stance and Ariadne returning her stubborn posture, and quickly ran over to the both of them. 'Okay, whatever it is, we can discuss it on the plane, _quietly._'

Ariadne laughed in disbelief. 'Not you too Mother! Don't I have a say in this?'

'No,' said Mitchell.

'I thought you were all into supporting your daughter?' stated Ariadne.

'Saito can give you a job within my department, not that you need to get paid after the last job, or so I've heard.'

Fay raised her hand to prevent her daughter from answering back, and questioned her husband on Ariadne's behalf. 'I thought we were going to discuss this together, as _civilized people_.' She turned to her daughter. 'Honey, you really should come home.'

'Well thanks to _Father_ here, going back to Sacramento might be my only option now.'

'Unless you decide to run off unannounced again.'

Ariadne turned red and walked off, leaving Fay to scold at her husband's tactless behaviour. She intended to ask Saito to take back his promise with Mitchell and take her on as an architect for the next job. Working anywhere but near her father would do just fine.

_Are you sure there isn't another reason for your outburst?_

Saito was in a discussion with Arthur.

Ariadne approached both men cautiously, and Arthur immediately gave her his attention.

'Mr. Saito, may I have a word with you?'

Arthur raised his eyebrows in curiosity, but then turned to Saito and said, 'I'll meet you there in three days time. Got a couple of things to wrap up here anyway.'

Saito nodded. 'I'll have Zang meet you at the airport. I'll see you then.'

Arthur glanced down at Ariadne before going over to Cobb and helping with the packing of Yusuf's large chemistry set.

'That was about the upcoming job, isn't it, in New York?'

Saito started to walk towards the large windows at the end of the room, and Ariadne followed. 'Yes, Ariadne, it is. I need Arthur to start early, gathering and double-checking the information that is required before any real work is done in the next month or two. I will meet him upstate after I fly out with your parents tonight,' said Saito, and he stopped to view outside the window, peeling off the newspaper that Ariadne had helped Arthur stick up to block out some of the bright lights they use at night.

'And I know why you're here.'

'Pardon?'

'You want me to allow you to work on this job, even after your father asked me not to, am I correct?'

'Uh, yes, that about covers it. My dad needn't worry. I know the risks of working as an architect, and I want in.'

'Do you? Do you really understand the risks that you take when you enter someone else's dream, especially from your parents' point of view? After what happened, I am glad that your injury was only minor. Everyone was very worried.'

'But that was Alex. I would have otherwise been fine.'

'This time, perhaps.' Saito turned to face Ariadne, leaning on the window as he did so. 'Cobb agrees that you should at least try settling down with your parents first, something that Yusuf and I second. Arthur thinks that it'll take more than a couple of months for you to recover from the ordeal, and though I haven't personally asked Mr. Eames yet, I think he'll agree on you skipping the next job or two.'

'What did you do, have a 'Save Ariadne' convention?'

Saito chuckled. 'You don't need saving, you need time.'

Ariadne knew a lost cause when she saw one. _But he does have a point._

'Don't look so down. From what I'm hearing, you got lots of prospective offers, some even in Sacramento. I, of course would give you a placement in my company, but I didn't think you'd want to work with your father, something that you and I both agree on, yes?'

'You - you don't want to work with - but you're making him head of the department!'

'Oh, well, he's skilled, yes. But why did you think that I agreed on letting him work down in California?'

Ariadne smiled in astonishment. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'Maybe,' and Saito patted Ariadne reassuringly before finalising the flight down to Sacramento with her parents.

Having left the more precise handling of chemicals to their chemist, both Arthur and Cobb approached Ariadne, who was now sitting on the window ledge, liking the view outside.

'Going back home with your parents tonight?' asked Cobb.

'Are you leaving me much choice?

'Be grateful that you still have a place to call home,' said Arthur. Ariadne gave him a probing look, and asked him, 'you said you had a couple of things to wrap up here. What is it?'

Cobb, glancing between the two team members, answered, 'because Miles wanted to meet us here. He has some news he said he wanted to share.'

At that moment, Professor Miles ran through the front door, looking relieved. 'Thank goodness everyone is alright. Dom, you have a lot of explaining to do to the kids. You didn't call them the last couple of days.'

'I had a lot on my plate. Don't worry, I'm flying back tonight. My luggage is nothing but toys.'

Miles shook his head and smiled, 'well, I was hoping you could spare a couple more days here, actually. You're all invited.'

'Invited to what Professor?' asked Ariadne, sliding off the window sill gracefully, and approached her Professor.

Yusuf finally packed his now compact-and-portable lab into the trunk of a hired truck with Eames help, and they both gathered around. Saito and Ariadne's parents followed suit.

'I will be presenting at the annual Society for Architecture, held this year at the Champs Elysees Plaza.'

'One of the ritziest hotels here.' Ariadne wasn't surprised that Eames knew that.

'It's a three day conference, open to the general public so the hotel will be extremely busy. I hope you can all make it,' this time the Professor was indicating Saito and the Blackwells.

'Unfortunately, we have to fly back to start work tonight,' said Fay, and Saito agreed that it couldn't be delayed.

'Well then, I hope that your daughter can make it? Some of the seminars are on Victorian-era architecture, Ariadne's major. It's a once in a year opportunity, and it's the first time it's held in central Paris!' said Professor Miles, as if that settled the matter.

Everyone quickly glanced at Ariadne and then her parents, and Mitchell replied without missing a beat. 'Of course she's coming to her Professor's presentation.'

'Really?' said Ariadne and Fay.

'Yes, she is, then she'll fly home afterwards, right sweetie?

Professor smiled down at Ariadne. 'You're going back to California?'

'Well, I don't know for certain if -' and glancing at her parents, she decided to give it a chance, like Saito had suggested. 'I just wasn't sure how to break it to you Professor. Paris is like home for the last few years.'

Arthur, Eames and Cobb looked at her understandably. Their architect is going home.

'Well, I have a surprise for you that will make your decisions easier,' said a beaming Professor.

'Oh, Professor, I haven't gotten over that first surprise you threw at me,' indicating Cobb the team. They all smiled guiltily, except for Eames who laughed good-naturedly.

Professor Miles held up three envelopes, and passed them onto Ariadne.

'Professor, is this what I think it is?'

The first envelope was thick, labelled with a company logo that Ariadne recognized as a California architectural firm she had applied for.

'Go on, read it!' urged her mentor.

Ariadne was careful not to give herself a paper cut as she slid the envelope open.

'I got a placement!' Ariadne said in disbelief.

Fay and Mitchell rushed over to their daughter, and sure enough, it was a work placement for one year that, upon satisfactory completion, will allow for a full-time position.

'Wait, what about the other two?' said Mitchell, and her father took upon himself to open the next envelope from a similar company in Sacramento, and read it. 'Honey, you got offered a place here as well!' Fay gave her daughter another congratulatory hug.

Ariadne however, felt a little overwhelmed. To go straight to legalised work placements after everything she'd experience...

_Because of the _work _or who you'll be _working with_?_

'A New York firm? No, I don't think it's applicable here. You already have two offers from California, and they both look great.'

Her father's voice snapped Ariadne out of her daze.

'Well I applied for many places,' and Ariadne reached for the envelope, which was the thickest of them all as she turned the envelope around in her hand. Ariadne contemplated opening it.

_Sure, you could annoy your father; disappoint your mother, just so you can spend more time with the team but... Alex is right. In the end, there is only family._

'I think that it's time I return home,' and before anyone can object, she returned the offer letter to the Professor, unopened.

'This is one of the biggest firms in -'

'It doesn't matter,' said Ariadne, who stepped away from in between Arthur and Cobb to stand next to her parents.

_Because I would never do anything again, to jeopardize their lives._

_That includes being their architect. I should go home._

* * *

**Post Script: **She quits! At least, for her anyway, the team is alive and happy. But I can tell you now, Eames is not going to let this rest. Find out in the next chapter, and yes, more scuffling ensues.

LOL at tactless father! (and worsed timed entrance ever...)

For all those that missed my Chapter 6's update, I have placed a poll concerning Alex for your chance to leave a lasting opinion. The results will be released when I update Chapter 8 or 9, for which I will incorporate the winning choice into my story (in Chapter 9 itself). Within the limits of the story of course :D Vote your heart out!

I would never kill the team. I don't have the right, Christopher Nolan does. (Please don't kill them Mr. Nolan!)

Oh, and I never intended to have Alex view Ariadne as anything but his sister, that will be ick, and I'll never write that so, sorry that I might have mislead you to that conclusion. (Though if he was adopted, and he _knew_ that he was adopted...)

He's not adopted.


	8. HIATUS

**Author's notes:**

Hey Peeps,

I am going to put this story off for a couple of weeks as I catch up with my other duties at work, something I've neglected when I started the story...

However, I know the general plot, which should end in 3-5 more chapters, but I've reached this writer's block that I think needs a clean break to recover from. So, as I go back to my day job, I want to thank everybody who has ever visited and contributed to my hits, especially those that left a word or two of encouragement.

So when I do update, I hope you'll be there to read it, as I'm doing it for you :P

Cheers, Lyn.

* * *

**Post Scripts:**

Chapter 8 is tentatively called A Crashed Herbal Wedding (it was written before I even finished Chapter 6, lol). See what you can make of that :D

My poll remains open til Chapter 9/10 is written, where you will be alble to view the results then. 10 wonderful people have already placed their opinion (33% for one particular option...), have you?


	9. A Crashed Herbal Wedding

**Author's notes:** I'm back... temporarily anyway. I just can't be kept away, **thanks to all my reviewers and voters**, without your contribution, I would be doing my work instead of updating this so :P

Shout out to _tuesdaysonthephonetome _(how unique!), I had that line for Eames when I started the story, I just had to add it in, its just so... Eames, LOL; and _jennedy_, I took your suggestion, so thank you!

Check your totem.

* * *

Ariadne returned to her apartment, and started to pack. This would be her last night here. Her parents have already left for the airport with Saito.

'_Perhaps you'd like to buy your own apartment down there. You don't have to stay with us if you don't want...'_

'_It's okay Mother.'_

'_You're making the right decision here.'_

'_Yeah, I think so Father.'_

And the Blackwells left for Sacramento.

Tomorrow, the whole team will take advantage of the Professor's offer and book out rooms within the lavish hotel for the three day long architectural conference. It was Eames idea. Ariadne smiled at the thought of the conversation with her team member.

'_Going home huh?'_

'_Yes, Eames. It's a house where you kind of live permanently in.'_

'_Working with us has sharpened your mind _and_ your tongue. But seriously Ariadne, don't rush into a decision that you'd regret. Why won't you even consider the New York job?'_

'_I've been away from home long enough. I'm doing the correct thing, you said so yourself!'_

'_Making the correct decisions for the wrong reasons doesn't make it right. I know I can't change your mind right now, so I'll give you more time to mull it over okay? Maybe someone else can convince you that what you need right now aren't your parents...'_

'_What are you talking about? What are you up to Eames?'_

'_Nothing. Yet.'_

Ariadne had already called her closest friend to come over, and in exchange for living in her apartment; she'll take care of it too. If it wasn't for Kate, Ariadne would never have caught up with her studies after returning from the Fischer job. They shared similar architectural styles and tastes, so the apartment will be in good hands, as Ariadne just couldn't bear to sell it.

The last thing that was packed was the only picture she owned. Ariadne just stared at her and Alex from that graduation ceremony, falling asleep with tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

There was only one word to describe the hotel lobby the next day. Chaotic.

'Is there another function being held here tonight, apart from the architecture conference?' asked Arthur to a uniformed bellhop.

'Yeah, we're all booked out this week. There's the conference, two board meetings, a honeymooning couple and uh, the one that's actually causing all this grief is the wedding reception. You'll have to excuse me,' and the bellhop rushed off to pave a path for the catering team that had just arrived.

'You managed to place a room for each of us through this schedule Eames? I'm impressed.'

'Oh, I'm sure we all will be very pleased with our _arrangements_.'

Both Ariadne and Arthur were giving Eames a look, and Arthur was about to question that statement when Professor Miles and Cobb entered.

'Glad you all made it! I have to prepare for this afternoon so I'll leave you to it. Ariadne, don't forget some pen and paper; you might want to take some notes! The presenter before me is actually from the firm in New York so keep your eyes out. Gentlemen,' said Professor Miles to the three men, and he left the bustling lobby for the lifts.

'Are we able to get any rooms? It looks hectic.'

'I was able to book a room for everyone under your own names, mind you some rooms are more classy than others,' said Eames.

'Don't worry Cobb, I'm not sure how he did it either, and I'm not going to ask,' said Arthur, as he followed Cobb and Eames to the front desk, narrowly avoiding a trolley stacked high with luggage. Ariadne was about to follow but saw Yusuf attempting to navigate his way to the team.

'I'm not late I hope? Geez, there are limousines taking up the entire taxi bay.'

'We're just about to collect our room keys. Eames booked a room under your name. Yusuf being your first name right?'

'Yes, Yusuf Nnamdi. The circumstance as to how Mr. Eames and I met each other is quite funny. But perhaps another time,' smiled Yusuf. They were behind Arthur in line now.

'So do you know Eames first name?'

'What? Oh, of course, though I guess Eames is a catchier name for business.'

Ariadne chortled whole-heartedly. 'Please, do share.'

'Richard.'

'Oh?'

'Richard Jr., actually. Named after his father,' added Arthur, before he was hailed over to the concierge. 'A room under Chase, Arthur Chase?

The concierge lady made some noise with her keyboard, before lighting up a smile that would have been scary if the lobby wasn't so well lit and full of people. 'Congratulations! I hope you and Mrs. Chase will be enjoying the complimentary upgrade to our Prestige Suite.'

'I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting a suite, and -'

'Well, with most of the rooms from level six and below being taken up by international guests for the conference, it is our pleasure to upgrade you - and this must be the lucky Mrs Chase,' said the overly hyper concierge to Ariadne, who was still waiting next in line with Yusuf.

'Uh, I'm sorry?' Ariadne was confused as to how the lady had just addressed her.

'Oh, it's alright honey,' said Arthur, sliding his hand smoothly over Ariadne's hips and pulling her close. 'She's just upgrading us to the '_Prestige Suite'_, can you believe it?' and taking the key card from the concierge, Arthur led Ariadne over to the lifts.

'Did she just call me _Mrs. Chase?_'

'I am going to _kill_ him!' said Arthur, dropping his facade as they approached the corridor with the lifts. One was held open by an extremely amused Eames.

'They charged almost three times as much as our single rooms on level three,' said Eames, indicating a curious looking Cobb in the elevator and Yusuf, as he ran to catch the same ride. 'So you better make full use of it.'

'Shut up Richard Jr.,' quipped Arthur and Ariadne.

The lift dropped the three men off on level three, Eames still laughing at Arthur's and Ariadne's predicament. The seventh floor hallway was huge, consisting of probably only four limited suites. The room itself could have comfortably accommodated the whole team.

'Well, at least he has tastes,' said Ariadne.

* * *

During the afternoon seminar, only Ariadne came out enlightened. Arthur managed to keep a straight face the whole time; Eames was distracted with a blonde lady two seat away; while Cobb and Yusuf had the intention of going to the bathroom, but then never came back.

'I found that very... fruitful,' said Eames, as they filed out of the room.

'What could you possibly have found 'fruitful' about architecture in modern society, other than that poor girl's phone number?' said Ariadne, still annoyed from the booking stunt that Eames pulled.

'Well, at least I had the decency to stay for the whole ordeal.'

'Oh, we came back; it's just that someone took our seats. It was a very... illuminating presentation,' said Yusuf.

Professor Miles managed to break off from a crowd of people who wanted to ask him more specific questions about his presentation. 'Drinks, anyone?'

'Uh, I think I'll retire for the night. Tomorrow's another full day of presentations I want to attend,' said Ariadne, secretly wanting to incorporate one of the presenter's ideas into a sketch.

'You do know why we're here, yes?' asked Eames. 'Not for work... though if Arthur was to 'retire' for the night as well then you're off the hook,' said Eames, suppressing a smile that Arthur couldn't do anything, at least not in front of the Professor.

'You go on ahead,' Ariadne turned to Arthur, her face blushed a deep pink. 'I thought I'll just mull over the notes quickly and sleep.'

'I'll go with you. Wonderful presentation Miles. See you all tomorrow.'

'Let's go Eames,' said Cobb, before he could crack another innuendo.

They went into the lifts together and Ariadne pressed for level seven. Arthur was leaning on the side, looking at Ariadne while she was just trying to ignore the blush that was soon becoming a permanent fixture around Eames, and it didn't help when she'd just comprehended their dilemma.

'There's only one -'

'I'm taking the floor,' said Arthur, amused that it took her this long to figure it out.

'I am going to kill Eames.'

'Let him have his fun while it lasts'

The elevator music stopped as the door opened, but Ariadne realised they were only on level two. 'What -'

A flurry of hems and women wearing corsets rushed in.

'We are so sorry! We forgot the bouquet for the bride in her suite! We're just fetching it,' said one of the bridesmaids.

'And it takes six people to go fetch this bouquet?' inquiring Arthur, as he leaned further back onto the wall to make room for the six dresses.

'It's the _bouquet!_ She'll be throwing it soon, and I'm going to have the honours to catch it.'

'No you're not, I'm -'

Arthur prevented from what could have been an ugly fight. There was barely enough room to breathe as is.

'Ladies. Let's just go and get the bouquet before we all suffocate in this lift.'

'Oh, you're going to level 7 too? You must be the newlyweds!'

'Uh, well-', fumbled Ariadne. She couldn't find the right words to explain the situation while distracted by the fact that one of the bridesmaid's elaborate hairpieces threatened to take her eye out.

'Yes. We're planning to have it here, I guess depending on how your wedding goes of course.'

'Oh, my god, it is beautiful. The function room, admittedly a bit small, but the services are top notch. Oh, and don't forget the food-'

'It is _sooo_ delicious,' said a curvaceous bridesmaid, then pointed out to the stick thin girl next to Arthur, 'you should have tried that crumble, it would have-'

The lift finally opened and the bridesmaids all rushed to the suite on their right.

'Wait, why don't you guys join us for the ceremony?' asked a bridesmaids holding the lift doors open. 'There's still plenty of cake left and we'll be throwing the bouquet soon, so come! I'm sure Jack and Nancy wouldn't mind. They are the loveliest couple. Very much like you two here.'

Ariadne, who had subconsciously leaned in close to Arthur after their separation in the lift, moved apart while Arthur stood a little straighter.

'There's no need to be embarrassed, we're all going to get married right, some sooner than others!'

All three were distracted by loud voices down the hallway.

'Let me hold it.'

'No! I helped designed it, I'll -'

'Just give it to -'

The bridesmaid that was speaking to Arthur and Ariadne suddenly raised her voice. 'As the maid-of-honour, _I'll hold it._' Taking the bouquet and shaking her head, she said to the both of them, 'I'll tell Nancy and Jack that you'll be joining us, why don't I? But you better take the next lift down,' indicating that world war three has indeed started in the lift.

The elevator door dinged shut, so loudly that Ariadne was sure the whole level could have heard it.

'So do you want to -'

'Let's go to the reception.'

Arthur looked at her bewilderedly. 'Really?'

'I want to try that crumble.'

Before she knew it, Ariadne was standing in a crowd of enthusiastic bridesmaids, trying to catch the bouquet. Her dark jeans and simple jacket stood out in the cluster of lacy pink hems, her pink scarf the only piece of her outfit managing to blend in.

Coming down to the reception was a completely impulsive act on her part. The moment the bouquet of flowers were bought into the lifts, being held by the maid-of-honour, Ariadne saw that there was something, a flower that had a particular mint-like leaves on them.

_Mint. It even smells like him._

Standing here, the bouquet about to be thrown by the bride, Ariadne made a split decision.

_If I manage to catch it, I'll take it as a sign. I'll go to New York. If not..._

The bride was now positioning herself in front of the bridesmaids.

_No more maybes, no regrets. If not, I'll go to L.A. At least family will be happy._

'Are you ready? I'm going to throw it!' said the bride to her squealing family and friends.

_What makes family happy makes you happy, right? Right?_

'Ready?' asked the bride.

_Right. Ready._

She threw the bouquet of flowers over her head.

Ariadne saw it coming in her direction, and reached for it. The flowers were deflected from one hand to another before reaching her. She grabbed it. 'I GOT IT!' screamed a bridesmaid, and everyone instead converged on her, leaving Ariadne empty handed.

Arthur, who was watching the whole charade from a table away, approached her when the floor cleared slightly. 'You looked extremely focused, like your life depended on it. Is there someone in your life I should meet before you run off to get married?'

'Not funny Arthur.'

'Come on. What's in your hand?'

Ariadne didn't realise that her right hand was balled into a fist. She opened up her palm to reveal a couple of slightly crumpled leaves.

'What are they, mint leaves?' asked Arthur. A slow song started up and couples descended onto the now dance floor. 'At least give me one dance then,' and without awaiting a response, Arthur swept the leaves out of Ariadne's palm to replace it with his steady hand instead.

Making her choice, Ariadne decides to come clean with Arthur, 'I want to take that job upstate.'

'What, New York?'

'Yes.'

'What about your parents?'

'They'll understand.'

'You sound sure.'

_Sure enough._

'What made you change your mind?'

'Mint.'

'That makes no sense at all Ariadne,' but Arthur smiled.

'Eames was right. It's not the choices, but the reason behind the choices that matters, and I want to go to New York.'

'Am I going to _like_ the reason as to why you want to go to New York?'

'If you had to ask, then no.'

'It's not something stupid, like me or something right?'

'Would you consent to that?'

'Ariadne, I -'

'No Arthur. I've decided. If things don't work out for us, for me, then I'll move back home. I'm not expecting any commitments from you. I just want to - I mean, after what happened with Alex, I've realised something, that I wanted to be with -' Ariadne didn't get to finish her sentence, as Arthur had took advantage of her distracted focus to give her a kiss.

It wasn't like their first kiss. It wasn't chaste, no one was staring, and Arthur made no excuses for what he had just committed. In fact, they both needn't say anything. Leaning her head on his shoulder, breathing as if she only just started living, Ariadne knew that Arthur had always hoped she'd choose to follow him. _And he's right. I'll follow him to wherever life takes us, and I'd never have any regrets._

Arthur's and Ariadne's phone in their jacket and purse respectively, was ringing at their table. It was Cobb.

* * *

Miles had a shout, but then retired for the evening, leaving Cobb, Eames and Yusuf at the bar.

'So, what was the purpose of booking Arthur and Ariadne a room together Eames?' asked Cobb.

'Please, don't tell me you can't see it? I'm just giving them the opportunity. God, I hope Arthur has the guts to make a move, or he's going to lose her in L.A.'

'Why do you care, Eames?' asked Yusuf, who had stopped drinking after his second scotch.

'Because unless he finds some upstanding young lady, you really don't see yourself working with such a stick in the mud forever, do you?' explained Eames, deciding to stop the drinks for the night too, opting for peanuts instead.

'Hrmm, and here I thought you were worried about Arthur,' smirked a slightly intoxicated Cobb. He also went for the peanuts.

'Sure had me fooled,' added Yusuf.

'You guys are setting me up.'

Yusuf laughed, and Cobb said, 'you had it coming my friend. Messing with your team mates love lives; if it doesn't work out, Arthur will have your head.'

'Not unless Ariadne gets to him first,' said Yusuf, and both men laughed. Eames actually had to consider that possible outcome.

Cobb answered his phone after its third ring, caller ID recognizing it as Saito. 'I thought we're getting some time off?' Cobb answered.

'He just can't get enough of the dream team,' said Eames.

'Yeah, we're still at the hotel,' said Cobb, sobering up as Saito's voice sounded urgent.

Yusuf only just got the joke and laughed.

'What do you mean he escaped?' asked a serious Cobb.

Eames and Yusuf suddenly focused on Cobb, leaning in closer to focus on the one-sided conversation, but Cobb didn't say anything for a long time until he hung-up, stating 'I'll get them. You just get here.'

'What is it?' said a concerned Eames.

'Alex. He was getting transferred to a secure facility in an ambulance but he escaped somehow.'

'Jesus. We got to get Ariadne out of here until we can locate him.'

'When was this?' asked Yusuf. 'Does he know that we're here?'

Cobb was dialling for Arthur while Eames tried to reach Ariadne.

'Saito said the ambulance overturned this afternoon. He only just found out. At least he insisted that the Blackwells leave for L.A. without him. He's on the way here now. Arthur's not picking up.'

'Nor is Ariadne.'

Cobb quickly tipped the bartender and the trio headed straight for the lifts. 'Eames, you know what room they're in?'

'It's one of the four suites on level seven. It should be quiet up there now, the wedding reception booked all three of the suites, and the function room on level two, where they should still be so...'

'Any of you packing right now?' asked Cobb.

'You guys weren't actually considering bringing a gun to the Professor's presentation did you?' said a surprised Yusuf.

'I packed one in my luggage. We'll make a detour to level two then,' stated Eames.

The three men however, never made it to the lifts to reach level two. As Cobb was about to turn to the corridor with the lifts, the slightly reflective brass doors revealed an approaching group of six men in suits, and Cobb's gut instinct pulled Eames and Yusuf into the adjacent stairwell instead.

'What -'

'Who -'

'Shh,' was all Cobb said to the other two, as he sneaked a look through the small gap in the door. The leader of the group indicated with military hand gestures, two men should come up the stairwell, the other three following him up the lifts. They all pulled out their guns and proceeded to follow their leader's orders.

'Shit.'

'What is it?' said Eames and Yusuf simultaneously.

'I recognized them. They're Cobol Engineering's head security.'

The fire door opened.

* * *

**Post Scripts:** Oh, guess who's back, again! Anywho, it might be another week or two for the next chapter, where I shall post the results of my poll, so you guys just hang in there! Oh, and I have a possible sqeuel/new story, depending on my workload and the reception of this story when it concludes :P

How was the scene of our two lovebirds' kiss? I had NO idea how to write such a sentence to make it justice. And because I love them so, I'm going to throw them another curveball (yes, it involves Alex, MUHAHAHAHA)

I'll go now. Please drop a review :D


	10. Out Of The Frying Pan

**Author's notes:** Yes, I'm still alive (hooray for that!). I hope I don't need to add a '_so here's what happened last time..._', since my last update was an 'unintentional' year ago. My original desire for this chapter was supposed to be twice as long, but you guys deserve to read what I have so far. I will add the rest of this chapter to the next one. So, sit back and enjoy. I hope it satisfies your hunger and that you won't hunt me down in your frustrations!

Oh, and the poll result is out. I will incorporate your winning vote to the following chapter (without jumping the shark, of course).

_… and into the fire._

* * *

Holding hands, Arthur and Ariadne politely excused themselves from the reception that was gradually getting rowdier with every passing minute. Jack was thanking Arthur for his attendance, while Nancy was at her newly-wed husband's side, giving Ariadne a knowing look.

'Don't forget to return the favour now.'

'What do you mean?' questioned Ariadne.

Nancy pulled Ariadne to one side. Arthur was reluctant to let go of Ariadne's hand. 'Your wedding of course! Don't you dare skip out on our invitation.'

'Oh, what? No - Arthur and I are… we're working things out. We barely - I mean - Let's just say that a wedding is not being considered at the moment.'

'I met Jack just six months ago. I spent the last two preparing for this wedding. Why wait for the inevitable?' Nancy sidled back into Jack's arm again. 'We're having honeymoon travelling around the States.'

'Yes, perhaps we could even see you there, in New York?' asked Jack.

'Perhaps you might. Congratulations, and enjoy your trip,' said Arthur, before interlacing his hands with Ariadne again and they exited the growing crowd of well wishers.

The elevator made that loud familiar _ding_ and opened to admit the pair. As it closed, Ariadne quipped, 'you still get the floor though.'

'I wasn't suggesting otherwise,' replied Arthur.

Ariadne was actually too happy in Arthur's company that she didn't even bother to blush.

As they entered the seventh floor, Arthur was distracted by dull thuds that were coming from the stairwell. 'Drunken guests?' suggested Ariadne.

'Probably from the wedding… Here, I'd probably check on the rest of the team - and to make sure security knows about the amount of alcohol that's being consumed,' said Arthur, giving Ariadne the swipe card for the suite and nodded towards the stairs.

'I'll go with you.'

'Stay, or I won't be sleeping on the floor tonight,' smirked Arthur.

Ariadne was about to retort that there was plenty of space on the king size bed, but thought about how Eames might interpret that. 'Fine. Just don't get into any trouble…'

Arthur looked affronted. Ariadne smiled at his reaction, and took the swipe card from him. Arthur didn't leave for the stairwell until he saw Ariadne enter the room and closed the door behind her with a click.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. Arthur had found that something, well, _someone_ - actually worth quitting the whole extraction business for. Admittedly, the money was good, but the only reason he's gone this far was his loyalty to Cobb. _But now, Cobb has his kids to go to; he no longer needs the job. And now it seems, nor do you. _

A bullet from a silencer clanged into a metal handlebar of the stairway, grabbing Arthur's attention in time for him to see Cobb struggling with a man in a black suit a couple of floors below. He ran down the next couple of levels, and only just avoided another stray bullet before wrestling the gun out of a dark grey suited man's grasp. Eames managed to subdue him, while Yusuf took possession of the silencer. Arthur came to Cobb's aide, and the man was easily out-matched.

'I recognize you… you're the extractors that went MIA! Should've stayed in hiding - Cobol has a lot of questions for you.'

'Probably about how best to kill us- which, by the way, is what we're contemplating for you if you don't talk. How did you track me here?' said Cobb to the struggling Cobol man. 'You really want to make this difficult for yourself?'

'We weren't tracking you,' said the grey-suited man.

'Go on,' said Eames threateningly.

'Shut up! You want to get -' Cobb tightened his grip on the captive's throat. The man gurgled, and then fell silent.

The grey-suited man continued to confess. 'We were trying to track down Alexander Blackwell, another employee that went rogue. That's all we know.'

'No, that's all you were told. How much did they pay you?' asked Arthur.

'Can't be that much, considering you're not very good,' interjected Eames.

'No, he's here. Blackwell is definitely here. We were notified after he was ID'd entering the Hotel, heading up the lifts - level seven,' said the black-suited man. 'Look, either way, if we do not locate and obtain him, Cobol will kill us. We don't care who you are - we get the job done, we're out.'

'There's never an out. Not if you're in this deep with Cobol,' said Cobb wisely, 'I would know.'

'Shit. Did you say level seven?' quipped Arthur, turning to confront the black-suited man in Cobb's headlock. 'How good is your intel?'

'They're good. It was a positive ID. Please, if we knew -,' started the man, but Arthur interrupted him. 'I know where Alex is. He's in room 704. With Ariadne.'

* * *

When Ariadne had opened the suite, everything seemed normal, almost surreal.

_I'm going to New York. Legitimate job. Arthur. It can't be true. What am I going to do now? _

After leaning against the hotel door for what felt like hours, letting the decisions she have made tonight sink in, Ariadne decided to start with the basics. She ran to the bathroom to find her toothbrush. She found Alex instead. 'Hey, sis.'

'Alex?' said a shocked Ariadne. 'How did you get here? You're supposed to be -'

'Supposed to be locked away? Well, I'm here aren't I? Let's go home.'

Something in Ariadne snapped. Seeing that Alex had yet to see the consequences of his actions - he was now beyond help. 'Home? HOME? You want to go home? What are you crazy? After everything that you've done to me, our parents, and my friends?' screamed Ariadne. She whipped around and ran to the door, only to be restrained by her brother. 'Let me go! HELP!'

'I just want us to be a whole family again! If you insist on travelling, I'll go with you! Mum and dad won't mind. They love us!' said Alex matter-of-factly, now ramming Ariadne against the wall to prevent her thrashing about. 'Just hear me out.'

'We would have been a whole, intact family if you didn't pull that stunt! Pretending to kill one self? Hey, if you want someone to blame, look at yourself first!'

Alex stared down at his sister, and his arm slackened. 'I'm trying to make things right. Won't you let me?' Ariadne took advantage of her weakened hold to wrestle free and made it to the door just as there was a knock outside.

'Arthur!' assumed Ariadne, as she pulled the door open.

* * *

Cobb tied up both of Cobol's men, improvising by using his tie and Arthur's. 'You owe me a new one,' said Cobb to Arthur, but his point-man was already running up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Eames and Yusuf followed, taking with them all of the weapons that their captives just moments ago, carried. Cobb quickly took the chance to call Saito. 'Bring back-up!' was all he said.

The seventh floor was quiet in comparison to the reception of level one, but room 704 was emitting some low voices that Cobb couldn't actually understand. The rest of the team caught up to Arthur at the door; and with the nod from Cobb, Arthur knocked on his own room, hoping he wasn't too late in saving Ariadne.

* * *

'Why hello there,' said the man at the door. Using the gun, he waved Ariadne back into the hotel suite. 'Alex, you didn't tell us you were with such a pretty creature. In fact, you didn't tell us much at all. Instead, we had to track you here, to this lavish hotel. Too bad I'll have to leave such a stain on this establishment. Get it? A blood stain?' said the man, as he leered at Ariadne, invoking some involuntarily laughs from his three henchmen. Ariadne couldn't believe she might actually have found herself in another situation with an assailant more unbalanced than Alex himself.

The henchmen to Ariadne's far left raised his gun at Alex, and Ariadne knew that once these people killed Alex, she was next. Ariadne seriously doubted they will make her death fast and painless; the maniacal leader was not trying to hide his roaming eyes, and Arthur was nowhere near close enough to help. _One must stall for time._ 'Wait! Who are you, and what is it that you guys want? Maybe we can work out some kind of a compromise?'

'What, Alex hasn't told you about us? I'm offended!' smiled the leader as he sauntered up to Ariadne. 'My name is Roman, and I'm here to end a deal with Alex. That cannot be compromised. But you on the other hand…'

'Roman. If you hurt her -'

'You'll what, hrmm?' mocked Roman, as he spinned around to face Alex. 'As you can see, you are outnumbered, and I have another two heading this way, so why don't you let the girl talk. I want to see what she has to offer that will save her from this situation we all know how it'll end.' Roman's toned of voice changed from light sarcasm to menacing as he pulled out a gun of his own and placed it gently to Ariadne's temple. 'Whatever it is you wanted to barter for your life, I can take by force, then I'll kill you anyway so, why don't you be a good little girl and quit stalling my time,' whispered Roman into Ariadne's ear. 'I promise I'll be nice.'

The silence that followed was broken by a quick knock on the door.

'That'll be my back-up. But it looks like we don't need it. Willis, tell them to wait outside. You too, Poole. Gardner, you can stay with our friend Alex here. You two can watch,' said Roman, and he smiled down at Ariadne. ' And I'm sure it'll be quite a show.'

* * *

**Post Scripts:** So, how do you think the dream team is going to pull this off? If you're lucky (and if I focus!), the ETA of the next chapter is approx. 1 week, and while I don't rely on the # of reviews that I get, I do appreciate all that I do receive, so once again, thanks. (Don't forget that the results of the poll is on my profile page.) -Lyn


End file.
